She is Returning
by Coconut1214
Summary: Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle. Please Review - Complete -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**She is Returning**

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle. **Some** **Spoilers for Series 4**

* * *

Ch 1 - A Red Star in the Morning….

Rose appears to Donna with a message for the Doctor.

* * *

Donna opened her eyes and realized that she was standing up; she looked around saw that she was on a beach. She could feel the slight wind in her hair, she bent down and put her hands in the sand, it was real. "Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"You're on Earth…in Norway" she heard a woman's voice say. Donna turned around and saw a blonde woman standing in front of her wearing a purple leather jacket with a maroon colored shirt underneath and black pants. "NORWAY!" She shouted "How did I get here! I was going to the hospital" She remembered hearing something about hospitals before everything went black, maybe she was wrong.

"You are in the hospital" the woman replied

"…am I dying…am I dead?" She asked looking around again she sure didn't picture the great beyond looking like a desolate beach. She was frantically feeling her body to check for injuries not paying attention to the woman.

"DONNA!" the woman shouted

Donna stopped talking at the sound of her name "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Rose Tyler"

She felt like her eyes were bugging out of her head as she heard that name. "Rose…the Doctor's Rose?" She tried shaking her head side to side and hitting herself because she must be dreaming. There was no way she was talking to the Rose Tyler that the Doctor knew.

"Yes, I need you to get a message to him"

Donna was still rubbing her eyes and pinching herself. Then she felt the woman's hands on her shoulders. "Donna, this is very urgent I need you to warn him"

"Warn him, about what? I'm not even sure this real" The woman looked strangely familiar, like she'd seen her somewhere before.

Rose looked at Donna realizing that she would have to explain to her what's happened. "You are in the hospital back on your Earth, but we brought your consciousness here to my earth."

"You kidnapped my mind?" she asked still a little confused.

Rose was shocked by the question "Well…sort of" no one really put it that way before. She imagined the trouble this woman was giving the Doctor. It made her smile; her Doctor was in good hands.

"So you mean to say my mind is here but my body is on the earth?

"Yes"

"Then how am I feeling the sand?"

"Your brain knows what sand is so your consciousness is telling you to feel it" she replied "It's strange isn't? You can see and feel all that's around you but you're not physically there. Your mind only thinks it is." She paused and appeared to be staring at something in the sky "The mind is strange and wonderful thing" she said with a smile.

If this woman was indeed Rose, it was uncanny how similar she was to the Doctor. They would start talking then get this far away look in their eyes but continue to talk. It was almost like they weren't really talking to you anymore. So maybe this thing she was talking about was real because that's what she felt the Doctor did, his physical presence was with her but his mind was off somewhere else thinking about something else or someone else.

"Were using a technology called astral projection; we got it from this species called the Etherics."

"What do you usually use it for?" she asked.

This one sure asks a lot of questions she thought to herself. "For people to say goodbye to their loved ones when they are unconscious and dying"

"Oh, is that's what's happening to me?" she asked.

"No, you're fine." She said and then got the faraway look in her eyes again "That's why when you wake up, I need you to tell the Doctor that…that it's coming"

"What's it, what's coming? She asked and looked at her with her eye brows raised "I'm not telling him anything until you are more specific" Again similar to the Doctor with their cryptic replies.

"I don't have much information…that all I see. But I know something's coming from across the stars and it's going to destroy earth"

"Well…there that's more specific" Donna replied "Destroy Earth, that's not good. Is that all you want me to tell him?"

"No" she replied "Tell him…tell him…I'm coming home"

Rose started getting blurry, but it wasn't her that was fading because Donna looked at her hands and they were translucent. She was fading; her mind was going back into her body. And just as Rose faded from view it dawned on her where she saw her before. She was the woman on the street that she told to let her mother know what bin the car keys were in. "She was here before and I didn't know it" was her final thought before she no longer felt the wind or smelled the ocean, she was back in a bed.

Donna's eyes shot open and she had to blink from the bright light shining in her eyes. "Doctor, Doctor!" she started shouting she didn't get to tell him last time when she saw Rose but she was sure going to tell him this time, no one was going to stop her not even these orderly's trying to hold and push her back on the bed. She pushed with all her might and they both flew into the wall. Rose told me to warn him and i'm going to that. "Doctor, Doctor" she screamed running out in the hallway and straight into him. She started talking as fast as she could and he just looked at her like she was crazy.

Tbc….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**She is Returning**

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch 2 - Time to see the Captain.

* * *

Ianto and Gwen ran down the narrow alleyway as fast as they could. The lizard-like creature they were chasing was jumping over things as if it were part cat as well. Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded their vision. They both shook their heads and rubbed their eyes and saw a woman standing there with her arm outstretched. The lizard ran straight into it knocking himself backwards onto the pavement. The woman's blonde hair fell in front of her face as she placed her black military boot on his throat. She reached down and took the object that he was holding in his hand.

"This yours?" she asked turning around to face them.

She had big doe eyes and was wearing a purple leather jacket.

"Yes" Ianto answered as she tossed it to him.

Jack told Ianto and Gwen to take one way and he would try to cut the creature off at the other end. He ran until he came up to a wall with graffiti on it he was going to ignore the writing as usual when the writing disappeared and new writing started to appear, he watched as an invisible graffiti artist wrote on the wall. He saw the words BAD WOLF and an arrow. He stood there for a half second contemplating if he should listen to the writing. He remembered seeing those words before on the wall of the dance hall he went up those stairs and met the real Jack Harkness, so he nodded to himself and turned and went left.

As he was running he heard his vital device beeping and saw that if he had gone right, he would have run straight into a fleet of Daleks that just landed there. Someone had just saved his life.

Ianto and Gwen stood there silently looking at the woman. They all looked up as they heard a familiar buzzing sound. The woman pressed buttons a wristband she was wearing and a giant gun appeared in her arms. The Dalek rolled into view and a red laser beam shot out of her gun and hit the Dalek right in the middle and it exploded. The lizard creature tried to use that as chance to escape but the woman took a smaller gun out of her giant one and without looking shot a beam out towards him trapping him a force field.

Ianto and Gwen just stood there in stunned shock. She turned around and faced the creature.

"Director, I heard the announcement but I thought I'd just have a little peak. I promise I won't do it again" the creature pleaded with her.

The woman then touched her wristband again and both guns disappeared. Her hand went to her ear. "I have him, take him up and put him a cell" She looked at the creature and shook her head sadly at him.

"You know that creature?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, he came over from my planet, his name is Laz he's a con artist" she replied "He probably stole that from you hoping to sell it as an antique on our world"

"Antique?"Ianto asked.

"That technology is at least a decade old on my planet" she replied

"You're not from this planet?" they asked in unison.

"Well…." Rose started to reply

"You got it, great" Jack said as he ran up behind them. Jack took a step backward as he saw who was standing in front of him. "Rose" he whispered

"Hello Jack" the woman said calmly.

Having had few minutes to compose themselves they looked at Jack then the woman. "Of course he knows her" Ianto whispered to Gwen.

"Rose…Rose Tyler it's really you?" Jack said loudly walking slowly towards her. "How?" he stopped when he was right in front of her. She threw her arms around him and returned the gesture burying his face in her hair. "I thought…I thought I'd never see you again" he said as he pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you forever" He smiled and leaned in and kissed her, Rose shocked at first leaned into the kiss.

Jack pulled away but still held on to her arms. "The way you said my name, did you know I was going to be here?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for you"

"How?"

"I could feel your presence the moment I came through to this world Jack" she replied "I gave you a part of me so now I can feel you where ever you are"

That explained the weird feeling he himself was having. All of sudden he felt like he had found something that was lost. But he couldn't put his mind on to what it was. She brought him back to life.

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other confused. "What?"

"Sorry, I should introduce everyone, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper" he said pointing to them "And this is Rose Tyler" he said with a grin and not taking his eyes off of her. He was afraid that if he looked away she would be gone.

"Jack" she said "The Dalaks…they opened the Void on my earth. I came because I had too; I had to stop them before..." she paused

"Before…what?" He asked he felt his heart beat quicken, the sound of her voice scared him. Rose was one the bravest people he knew and she sounded terrified.

"Before…the darkness comes" she replied staring at the sky.

They walked into the Torchwood hub, Rose looked around without really taking anything in. Ianto was quiet because he was trying to figure out why the woman looked familiar, he had a feeling that he's seen her before. He could clearly see that Jack loved this woman. Jack has been around for a long time so he knew there were others. But his relationship with this woman seemed different somehow. He was still trying to figure out what she meant when she said she gave him a part of herself.

"I have something that might be useful for us" Jack said. That woman standing in his hub wasn't the same Rose he knew. She was older that much he understood that but this woman looked broken. He could barely look into her eyes or he would start to cry. Something happened to her over on that other earth that changed her.

"How long have you known Jack?" Gwen asked as they watched Jack's figure disappear into his office.

Rose looked at the brunette woman still in shock at how much she looked like the Gwyneth she met 1869, along with sharing the same name the similarities were uncanny she would've thought she was her, if that Gwyneth hadn't died. "It's hard to explain, or put a number on it"

Gwen looked at her; this woman was more confusing than any of the rest of the people from Jack's past that keep popping up. "When did you meet him then?

"1941" Rose answered calmly

Gwen looked at her again with shock "1941! You met Jack in 1941!"

"The height of London Blitz, she was hanging around on a barrage balloon" Jack replied walking out of his office holding a big black gun.

"Well you know me I want the best seat in the house for all the action" she replied with a little smile.

He laughed "That you do" he loved seeing her smile again. But it wasn't the Rose Tyler smile he was used to, the one that could light up room and made you smile too. There was so much sadness in her eyes.

"You took that from the gaming station?" Rose asked pointing towards the gun in Jack's hand.

"Yes, I thought it come in handy in the bedroom" He replied smiling Ianto "But then I realized that it could do much more then make clothes disappear" he tried to get her to smile again and again all he got was a little turn of the mouth. _"What happened to you Rose?" _he thought to himself.

Jack told them about the alien race he came across in the 1950's that had invincible armor. So just on a hunch he used the defabricator and it took the armor right off…along with everything else. "Let me tell you, you'd want them to keep their clothes on" He said visibly wincing at his own memory.

Gwen and Ianto felt like fish the way their mouths kept opening and closing. Jack rarely talked about his past and the people they met from Jack's past were very secretive too. Even Martha didn't say much.

Jack wanted to hug Rose and keep her safe it's what he always wanted to do. He knew she didn't need protecting she could handle herself. But this broken version of Rose was breaking his heart.

Tbc…..


	3. Chapter 3

**She is Returning**

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch 3 - Miss Smith, We Need You.

* * *

They were walking down the deserted street with their guns out in front of them. "You can put yours away, I got it" Mickey told her.

"No I can handle those pepper pots if they come near me" Jackie Tyler replied holding her gun up in front of her.

"Right, just offering" Mickey replied, he knew that would be her answer. She was a force to be reckoned with just like Rose. He continued scanning the area it was strange being back on his original earth, the one they were on now might well have been another planet altogether. The two earths were nothing alike besides sharing some of the same people and the name. Although the streets were devoid of cars they were still parked unintended all over the place. Cars were outlawed over on parallel earth and replaced with The Teleport Network that's set up in the middle of every main intersection. You just had to step in the teleport station in your house type in the street name on the keyboard and be taken directly to that street. It saved time and the environment. Of course Torchwood had wrist teleport devices because they wouldn't always be near a station.

"What street number is again" Jackie asked.

"Number 13" said Mickey

"Well then this it" Jackie said using her gun to point the house in front of them. The house looked to be three stories tall and looked much more old fashioned then the rest of the houses on the street.

They put their guns away and walked up the drive to the door. Mickey knocked and they waited as they heard footsteps nearing them. "Who is this Sarah Jane again?" Jackie asked

"She traveled with the Doctor before Rose. We met her when we took care of that School that had the Krillitane problem" Mickey replied. Sarah Jane had told Rose to find her if she ever needed her, so here they were.

"So she left the Doctor and settled down to a normal life then?" Jackie asked

"No, she still investigates and saves the world from alien threats" Mickey told her. "Once you travel with him there is no going back" He never really understood that he until he worked up the nerve to travel with them. Then he knew why Rose could never go back to her old life.

The door opened and a skinny brown haired boy answered it. "May I help you?" he asked.

Mickey was a little shocked "We're looking for Sarah Jane Smith" he said.

The boy leaned back and put his head around the door. "Mum, you have some visitors"

"_Mum" _Mickey said to himself, he didn't remember Sarah Jane mentioning she had a son and he looked to be around thirteen and it hasn't been that long for them.

Sarah Jane also appeared to be talking to someone else inside the house when she finally came to the door. She took a step backward as she saw him there. "Mickey Smith!?"

"Yeah, hi Sarah Jane"

"I…I thought you were dead, you're name was on the list." She only saw the list by chance when she was visiting the Brig at Unit headquarters. She heard about the battle of Canary Wharf on the news and knew that if the Daleks were involved then he was there.

"Really he put my name on the list too?" he asked out loud he was shocked he didn't think the Doctor would do that.

"You were there too, why wouldn't he?" Jackie asked.

"Too, what do you mean? Is Rose…alive?" Sarah Jane asked her breathing increasing, her heart broke when she saw Rose Tyler's name.

"Well she better be we just got here" Jackie said loudly, she was worried about her daughter she wasn't the same since it happened. Sometimes on good days she could see the old Rose and they would go out around town together with Pete and Tony and be a family. Then other days she was someone else. She would look into Rose's eyes and not see her daughter, her eyes that were once brown had a golden tint around them and when she got really angry they glowed and that scared her. Rose wanted to protect the world and doing so she was losing more and more of herself.

Sarah Jane looked over to the blonde woman standing next to Mickey.

"This Jackie Tyler Rose's mum" Mickey said pointing to her.

"Rose's mother" she smiled "Rose is alive!" She exclaimed and hugged Mickey and Jackie. "Is she here too?" She asked looking around outside for her.

"No…well she's here, just not with us" Jackie replied.

"I'm being rude, please come in" she gestured towards living area. Luke and Maria were on the floor looking through papers both children looked up when they all entered.

"This Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler, they are friends that I haven't seen in awhile" Sarah Jane said "And this is Maria Jackson and my son Luke"

"Son?" Mickey asked. He knew he didn't ask Sarah Jane too many questions when they first met but he was sure she would've told the Doctor if she had a kid.

"I adopted him" Sarah Jane replied smiling at her Luke.

"She saved me" Luke replied standing up and moving towards Sarah Jane.

"Oh, great" Mickey replied "Hi"

"Mickey has two little one's of his own" Jackie added proudly. She didn't like Mickey when he was Rose's boyfriend, then Rose met the Doctor and Mickey looked much better because at least he kept her home. But meeting the Doctor also made Mickey a better man now she treated him like another son and was Grandma to Ricky and Victoria Smith.

"Really" Sarah Jane replied smiling. "Mickey Smith, a father congratulations" She replied giving him another hug. "…are you and…Rose?" She asked because she noticed the tension between the Doctor and Mickey when she got over her jealousy of seeing the Doctor with such a young assistant.

"No" Mickey replied "Rose I were through a long time ago "He replied even when they were dating, he knew that Rose wouldn't stay with him forever, she was too full of life to settle for something domestic. He could always see it in her eyes, she wanted something more, than The Doctor came along and showed her.

She figured as much, the way Rose looked at the Doctor she knew that there could be no one else. "The Doctor did you find him?" She asked

"No, not yet" They both replied.

Alan walked in with a tray of tea and stopped when saw the new visitors. "We have more company" he said setting the tray down.

Jackie looked over at the tall stranger when he entered the room; he had brown hair and kind innocent eyes. She didn't see that a lot anymore at least not in the world they were in.

"Yes, this Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler " Luke replied

"This is Alan Jackson, Maria's father" Sarah Jane said introducing them.

Mickey looked at the time on his watch; they had to hurry this up. He hated to be rude but they had no choice. "We have to talk to you" Mickey said urgently looking at Sarah Jane.

"It's ok they know about everything" Sarah Jane replied she knew something big was going on and she knew she was in over head to try and stop it.

"Oh, alright then, there's going to be a battle and we could use your help."

"Of course." She replied without hesitating. The Daleks were trying to enslave humanity and she wasn't going to stand by and let them do that. They needed to be stopped.

"Battle, you're going to fight those things?" Maria asked looking over at Sarah Jane worryingly. She knew Sarah Jane was brave but those things had weapons that turned people into dust.

"We don't have a choice; if we don't it will be the end of humanity" Mickey said looking at the young girl recognizing the look in her eyes it was the same look his kids had when he left for war.

"The military can't even hurt them, how are you going to that?" Luke asked moving even closer to Sarah Jane.

"Were not from around here, we have weapons that can destroy them" Mickey replied. Luke was just a few years older than Tony, Rose's brother. He couldn't let either of these two kids go into battle. He had to think of away to keep them safe. But that would be difficult since like Rose's brother they probably wanted to help and would sneak around and try doing so. He couldn't let these kids go up against the Daleks it was way too dangerous.

"Not from around here, then where are you from?" Luke asked

"A parallel world" Mickey answered.

"Parallel world, there are parallel worlds?" Alan asked with his mouth hanging open. He was trying to get used the fact that there are aliens and they've been coming to earth for centuries. Sarah Jane even said that she traveled with one for years in a blue police box. He was shocked at himself for being so blind and believing the news stories when they tried to cover them up.

"You'll have excuse dad, he's new to this" Maria replied looking at her father. She was glad that she was able to talk to him about the things she's been doing. She hated lying to him.

"We are far more advanced" Mickey replied suddenly getting an idea on how the kids could help and stay safe at the same time. And as kids they would love the idea. "We have a spaceship orbiting earth…"

"A spaceship!" Maria said with a huge smile.

"Yes, do you know how to use computers?" he asked

"Of course, who doesn't" they replied.

"Good, then…I can you send up there and you can help"

"You're going to put us on a spaceship in space?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Yes, although it's important that you listen to the Captain on board. She's a great woman and she could use your help" Mickey could see their faces light up as they looked at each other. "We could use all of your help" he said looking around at them.

"Is it safe?" Sarah Jane asked worried. She knew that out there in space wasn't any safer then down here.

"It's got a cloaking device and knows not to engage in battle it's a tech ship. It knows to flee to a designated safety spot in this galaxy." Mickey replied turning around to face Sarah Jane "It is safe my children are on that ship."

"As is my son and husband" Jackie said.

"Were going to be in Space?" Alan interrupted "Sorry, I'm just trying to take this all in" he said looking a Jackie.

"Yes" she replied remembering when Rose told her all about aliens, she knew exactly how this man was feeling.

They all stood outside Sarah Jane's house. Sarah Jane hugged Luke tightly. She told him she was staying on earth because she made a promise to them to help whenever they asked. "Now be good and listen Captain…." She paused looking at Mickey.

"Smith, she's my wife Captain Martha Smith" He replied.

Sarah Jane smiled "Ok, then listen to Captain Smith" she said and hugged him again. She knew this was the safer option for the children and Alan. They weren't prepared to battle the Daleks and she didn't want them too. She stepped away and nodded to Mickey.

Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie waved to them as they were transported to the ship. Mickey waited for the reply from Martha, when he got it he let Sarah Jane listen as Luke and Maria excitedly told her what the ship looked like. "Thank you" she mouthed to them while she talked to Luke.

When they were done they started to walk down her drive. Sarah Jane looked around for their transportation "You walked all the way here?"

"Well if somebody would've calibrated the transporters we wouldn't have had too" Jackie said eyeing Mickey.

"I didn't think we had time" he shrugged

"Oh well then let's take my car, where are we going?"

"Don't' know yet, I'm waiting for Rose to get back to me." Mickey replied getting into Sarah Jane's Figaro.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**She is Returning**

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch 4 – The Message.

* * *

Donna ran out of the room shouting "Doctor, Doctor!" she saw him running down the hallway towards her.

He was talking to them trying to find out what was wrong with her, when Donna came running out the room like a banshee with her white hospital gown flapping in the wind.

"I saw Rose!" she blurted out.

The Doctor froze, his hearts stopped at the sound of her name, his eye brows went inwards, and then his eyes got huge. "What!"

"Rose, I saw her…Well saw her again… I saw her before." She said tilting her head thinking about that day. "I told her to show my mum which bin I put the car keys in. I didn't know it at the time, but it was her… Or maybe not, it could've just been her mind. But either way it was her, then I just saw her now, she took my mind and left my body…we were on a beach, I thought it was a beach…it looked like a beach maybe my mind just saw a beach. .."

"Donna!" he shouted and grabbed her shoulders "Slow down" his hearts were pounding in his chest. "What are you talking about? Her mind what?" he asked still in shock from hearing her say she saw Rose. _That's impossible_ he thought to himself.

Donna was trying to take deep breaths because she felt like her heart was going to burst right out of her body. "She said it was some alien technology or something, I don't know it lets people go inside each other's minds. I don't know how she was able to get into mine if we are different universes though" she said wondering why she didn't ask that. "She told me her name was Rose Tyler and you never told me her last name but obviously by your reaction, I got it correct."

"Donna, How…You couldn't have seen Rose "he said still holding on to her shoulders "Rose is gone, she's lost"

"Listen Spaceman!" she said pushing him a lightly with her finger "You took me places that I thought were impossible to reach, you told me something was impossible then when we saw that it wasn't and you don't believe me when I tell you I saw Rose Tyler…your Rose Tyler!" She paused to taking a deep breath. "She's not lost, she found me!" Donna said willing the Doctor to believe her, because Rose's warning scared her. "Doctor it was her, she said it's coming through the sky and nothing can stop it"

"Stop what?" He asked still shocked by everything coming out of her mouth. He was the one that knew everything before anyone else and now he's hearing about something from someone that he thought he had lost forever.

"I don't know, she said something that's going to destroy earth!" Donna said looking straight into his eyes "Doctor she said… she said she's coming home"

"What! Coming home how?" His hearts started pounding, his breathing increased.

"I don't know she didn't tell me that part, she's like you in that way"

He felt himself stepping backwards; he ran his hands across his face and through his hair. He turned away from her. He needed to think, he knew he said it was impossible for Rose to come back from her parallel world, but that was the thing about Rose she always made the impossible, possible.

She was released from the hospital; she still didn't know why she was there. She remembered the library and the Doctor teleporting her back to the Tardis, she remembered pain and then she was on a beach with Rose. She didn't ask him about it because he didn't talk to her the whole walk back to the Tardis. He was always going on about one thing and then another without taking a breath, he was never quiet and that scared her more than anything else they've been through.

Donna watched as the Doctor stared down at the Tardis console looking like he was having an argument with himself. The emotions on his face kept changing; his body seemed to be paralyzed into that position."Rose is returning… I don't know what's going on, but isn't that good?" she finally asked when she couldn't stand the silence anymore. Something bad was coming and nobody would tell her what.

The Doctor looked at her remembering that he wasn't alone, shook his head "Yeah" he smiled, he was too busy trying thinking about everything all at once that he didn't take the time to realize that Rose was coming back to him, she was coming home.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**She is Returning**

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle. **Warning:** **Some Spoilers ****for Series 4**

* * *

Ch 5 - My Immortal

* * *

Rose looked around Jack's office; he said he's been living here for about a hundred years, yet everything in here while Jack's didn't feel like a home. It was her fault that he could never really feel at home anymore, she made him. He's going to live forever and watch while the people he loves die. _"You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone. That's the curse of the Timelords_" She heard the Doctor's words in her head. She made Jack so the Doctor will always have someone when he needed them. He needed someone to hold his hand to help him through it all. So she gave Jack the same curse, maybe that's where the bad from bad wolf came from. "I'm sorry, Jack" she said to him.

"Sorry for what?" He asked watching her look around at his things, still trying to see if he could see any part of the old Rose in her.

"Sorry for what I did do you" she replied looking up at him.

"You didn't do anything" he replied looking in her eyes.

"I cursed you with eternal life…without asking"

"You saved my life Rose, I'm here today because of you" he said walking closer to her. "When I met you, I wasn't a…good man"

"What are you talking about, you were a good man"

"I lied to you; I was trying to cheat you, Rose. I was a con" he said thinking back to the day he met her. After she woke up from having her brain scrambled by the tractor beam she asked him who he was not afraid at all of being inside a spaceship, which why he thought she was a Time Agent.

_He hands her his card_ "_Captain Jack Harkness, 133 Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer" She looks at it and raises her eyebrows and says "Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me" He smirks because he's not surprised but she was hot so he asks anyways. "How do you know?" She smiles back liking the attention "Two things. One, I have a friend that uses this all the time, and two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out" His smile widens. "Tricky thing, psychic paper" he says hoping to get her tell him something "Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over_" _she says doing just that._ _He smiles and reads what she hands him back _"_Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith, but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy-free" She looks at him a little shocked "What?" He looks at her and grins "Actually the word you use is "available". She's smiling now "No way" He cocks his head to the side _"_And another one, "very" _He smiles at the memory.

He notices a slight smile on Rose lips but before he can ask why she moves closer to him "I know that, but you were never a bad man because your heart was always in the right place" Rose replied putting her hand on his chest.

"Yes, and that was because of you and the Doctor. You showed me a better way to live my life and made sure I could keep doing that." He did things in his past that he wasn't proud of and because of Rose he was given a chance to make up for all. Not being able to die is what saved others and yes it did hurt to watch his friends die he knew that he would keep fighting in their memory making whatever sacrifices they made mean something.

"I…I couldn't let you die for me" she says with her hand still on his chest.

"Don't apologize, I wasn't ready to die then, and I'm not ready to die yet either." He said bringing her into his arms. "I told you that day that you were worth fighting for and I still believe that." Rose closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

Ianto and Gwen watched through the window as Rose and Jack were talking. "She met him in 1941, do you suppose she's like him then?" Ianto asked as he watched them get closer and hold each other. He knew that with everything going on it was selfish to be jealous but he couldn't help feel it a bit. Because he may be with Jack, but that woman knows him.

"I don't know, she different alright" Gwen replied watching them as well. "She seems to know a lot more about him then we do"

They walked out of the room together and Ianto and Gwen ran around to make it look like they weren't ease dropping. Jack just smiled at them.

"This is Torchwood?" She asked while they were walking out of his office.

"Yes" he replied

"This is it, just the three of you?" Rose asked and looked as they all looked away from her with their heads bowed. "I'm sorry"

"We had two more Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper…they died saving the world" Jack told her. "After the battle at Canary Wharf when I thought…you died, I broke off communications with Torchwood One. I never really agreed with their tactics anyway"

"Died, what?" I thought you said you weren't from this planet" Gwen asked.

"I said I didn't come from this planet and I didn't I came over from a parallel world. But I was born on this planet and lived here for twenty years."

"You just decided that you didn't like living here and went to live on another world?"

"No I got trapped there" '

"Oh, sorry" Gwen replied sadly.

"CANARY WHARF!" Ianto shouted suddenly scaring them all. "You were there" he said remembering when he saw her. She was running down the basement hallway in a lab coat, he thought she was one of the scientists. He watched her through the security screens that where he and Lisa went when the Cyberman came through and started taking people. He saw her get right up in the face of the creatures called the Daleks, the audio wasn't working but he saw the Dalek back up from her as if she burned it. Maybe it's a good thing she's here, because the Daleks were not afraid of anything else the Military and Unit were throwing because in that little moment it looked like they feared her.

"You were there?" Rose asked surprised.

"Ianto worked for Torchwood One" Jack replied surprised that Ianto had seen Rose there. He never asked about Canary Wharf, even after he found out Rose was alive. It was still their fault that she was ripped from her world and forced to live on another. So he didn't like to talk about it and he was sure Ianto didn't either.

"I saw you stare right into the Daleks eye…thing, what did you say to them?" He asked

"I told it that I killed the Dalek emperor" Rose said looking him straight in the eye.

"Did you?" Gwen asked

"Yes" she replied.

"She killed every single Dalek on that base" Jack added.

"We were at war with the Daleks for two years on my world; they lost and found their way here. This world is not prepared to fight them, that is why we followed them through." She said quickly not wanting to retell the other story.

"Who's we?" Ianto asked

"Torchwood or Parallel Torchwood to you"

"You're Torchwood?" They asked surprised. There was another Torchwood out there a parallel one, on a parallel world.

"Yes, since there are so few of you, it would be wise to join one of my teams?"

"Your teams, do you run it?"

"I'm the Director of Torchwood Intelligence" She replies

"Torchwood Intelligence" Gwen repeats

Rose put her hand to earpiece and said "Take us up"

Gwen blinked looked around and saw that the Hub was replaced with some kind of metal paneling and out of a big bay window was the Earth. Out of all the things she's seen, all the aliens and creatures, she's never been in space and seen what the earth looks like from the outside. It looked so tiny with the black sky surrounding it; she couldn't imagine why people would even think they were alone in universe not when there was all this space. She stared transfixed out the window.

"Welcome aboard the Bad Wolf" Rose told them and started walking.

"Bad Wolf, I've seen those words around, in fact I saw them before I saw you, who is bad wolf?" Jack asked running to keep up with her.

"I am" Rose replied without looking at him.

"You're Bad Wolf!" Jack said very loudly

"What's bad wolf?" Gwen asked startled by Jack's yelling and running after them to catch up. Jack of course had probably been space thousands of times so this was nothing to him and Ianto was too busy wondering if Rose and Jack were ever together to pay attention to where they were. Or she was still so new to this that even after all that's happened she could still be surprised.

Soldiers walked up to Rose and started handing her scrolling devices and asking her a million different questions, so Jack could get her to follow up on what she meant by her being bad wolf. She took them into what appeared to be a meeting room with chairs set up facing a podium. "This is Professor Noble" Rose said introducing the red-haired woman that entered "She will fill you in on what you have to know and how to use our equipment."

"What are you and Jack going to do?" Ianto asked.

"Find the Doctor" Jack replied looking at her.

"Find a Doctor, what for?" Gwen asked,

"Not a Doctor, the Doctor the Daleks will listen to him, he's who we need to really win this fight" Jack replied going up and hugging her. "Be careful" he said to Ianto and brought him closer and kissed him long and hard.

Jack looked at Rose as she placed the strap of her gun around shoulders. She was every bit the professional solider he didn't know if he liked that look on her. Rose was always a warrior he knew that but she also knew how to have fun. This new version of her looked so sad and lonely that it looked she forgot how to have fun. He hoped that when they found the Doctor she would change back even though he knew it didn't work like that. He knew that when you go through something so emotionally draining like war, that you need to find something worth living for.

She beams them back down the street. "Do you know where he is?" Jack asks even though he had million other questions to ask her but he decides to stick with what is more important.

"Yes, but first we have to do something else" She replies and takes off running down the street. Jack runs off after her. They see an older man holding a paint gun being cornered by a lone Dalek. She watches as the Daleks eye was roaming around in different directions with blue paint covering it. The old man holds his paint gun steady and takes slow steps backwards.

"...human. you ..be …"

Rose pulled the trigger of her gun and the Dalek exploded mid-sentence. "Are you Donnas' grandfather? I'm Rose Tyler and I need you to come with me"

Wilf looked at the woman holding the gun, her eyes were very serious and her blond hair glowed in the moonlight. "You…you know my Donna?" he asked "Where is she, I've been looking all over for her"

"Yes, I know Donna and I can take you to her"

Jacks walks slowly with the old man. "Wilfred Mott"

"Captain Jack Harkness" He replies

"You're American! You lot are involved too?" He asks

"No, just me" Jack replied walking a few feet behind Wilf to keep him in the middle in case they were attacked. "Who's Donna?" Jack asked after they had been walking in silence for ten minutes.

"She's the Doctor's companion" Rose replies still looking forward.

"The Doctor…you…you know him too?" Wilf asks both of them.

Jack answers yes and before Rose can, they hear a familiar sound. She stops in the middle of the street as the Tardis starts appearing, she watches silently as it becomes solid. Her heart is racing in her chest. She hears the familiar squeak as the doors open and out he walks, her Doctor.

He looks the opposite way first and takes a step back and turns around and starts running. A Dalek suddenly appears in the air. Rose brings her gun up and aims, she watches the Dalek she doesn't see a beam come out but she sees that the Doctor has been hit with something and falls to the ground. Donna runs out and stops when she sees the Doctor fall. She looks and sees her grandfather standing next a handsome man with black hair and a strange looking gun.

Rose blasts the Dalek into pieces and starts running towards the Doctor she throws her gun and drops to her knees.

Their hands automatically grab on to each other as if they were two magnets. The Doctor looks up and sees her staring down at him, his Rose. "Missed you" he says softly.

"Missed you too" she replies holding his head up. His eyes stare up at her and he smiles. She feels his grip loosen. "Doctor!" She screams as his head drops to the side.

"Get him inside quick, there's more coming!" Jack shouts.

Donna and Wilf run to Rose side and help her lift the Doctor and up and carry him into the Taridis. "Get my gun!" Rose yells to Jack. He picks up and starts shooting the Daleks as they appear.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**She is Returning**

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle. **Some** **Spoilers for Series 4**

* * *

Ch 6 - Flying Through the Air

* * *

They placed the Doctor gently on the floor of the Tardis with Rose holding him in her lap. Donna grabbed Wilf and hugged him, relieved to see that he was ok. "Rose" Donna said looking down at the woman sitting on the floor. She was wearing the same outfit she had on when she took her mind to the parallel world.

"Donna" Rose said nodding her head and looking at the Doctor sadly. She gently placed his head on to Wilf's hands as he sat down while she stood up to help Jack.

Jack walked in backwards still shooting at the Daleks in front of him, once he was in Rose shut the Tardis doors. They all looked at each other frantically.

"There's more coming!" Donna shouted looking at the Daleks approaching the Tardis from the screen in front of her.

"We can't let them take the Tardis" Jack said running over to see the screen. He looked down at the Doctor, Wilf looked up at them. "What do we do?"

"We fly the Tardis" They heard Rose say from across the room.

"He taught me how to steer it" Donna said looking down at the various controls "I never saw how he started it, there's not like a key is there?" she asked walking around the console looking for someplace a key would go seeing nothing but buttons, gears, levers and various other devices.

Rose walked over to the console placed her hand on top of it gently and closed her eyes. No one but her could see the soft light come from her hand. She felt the familiar warmness roll through her body, she breathed it in. She opened her eyes and they all looked on in shock as they heard the engine of the Tardis start up.

"How did you…what did you…?" Donna asked unable to finish her sentence as she watched the Daleks fade from the screen.

"I asked" Rose replied walking over to the Doctor.

"You asked who?" Donna asked grapping the controls praying she'd remember how to do everything correctly.

"The Tardis" Rose answered.

"You asked the ship?' Donna asked confused. "How did you do that?"

"Politely" Rose answered with a little smile.

"This…is…alive?" Wilf asked amazed. "A space ship that's alive!"

Rose smiled at the old man, happy to see an innocent face see the wonders of the universe for the first time. Jack smiled along with her happy to see that his Rose was still in there somewhere, he walked over to help her take the Doctor to his bed so they could make him more comfortable and try to find out what happened.

Donna was hitting the controls gently afraid she was going to hurt the Tardis, so she left the Doctor's hammer leaning against the side. She'd seen him use it plenty of times, but she figured she was new driver and Tardis might not like her using it. She was also trying to stand up right and her grandfather was holding on the chairs behind her because the box was flying in all different directions. She hoped that Rose and Jack were able to make it to the Doctor's room without going into any walls; she didn't want to injure the Doctor even more.

"Who…are….they…" Wilf asked trying to keep his balance as the box tipped back and forth and side to side "Rose…and…Captain…Jack…Harkness?"

"Rose is the Doctor's…well…I…don't…know what she…is…to him." Donna said hitting even more controls. There were many times she wanted to hit her car for not working right but she wouldn't want to drive the thing that way. Whoever invented flying these things was mental she thought to herself. "He…lost her to…a parallel world" She continued trying to get as many words out as fast as she could. "I don't…know about…the other one…never seen…him before"

"He traveled…with him…too…the Doctor" Wilf said.

"Oh…he does…like traveling…with pretty people…doesn't he" She said mostly to herself.

"…..Rose…do you…copy…"

They both looked around at the sound of static and then a voice.

"It talks too?" Wilf asked looking around at the walls.

"No, I don't think so…it never said anything before" Donna said trying to find out where the voice was coming from. She saw a tiny white device on the floor. "There it's coming from that" She said pointing to it, then hitting the button on the left then the right. "It's Rose's, it must've...fallen out of...her ear"

Wilf walked up to it bent down and picked the device up between his two fingers and stumbled over to show Donna grabbing the corner to hold on too when the Tardis suddenly lurched forward and slowed down.

"Sorry" Donna said pulling on the lever again much more slowly.

"I never…got the point of making things smaller." He said holding the device gently afraid if he squeezed too hard it would break.

"Rose…I repeat…do...you…copy" the voice said again.

Wilf held the device up to his mouth. "Hello" he said into it.

"Who is this?!" the voice shouted.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" shouted a frantic female voice.

Startled Wilf held the device out to Donna. "Rose is fine…the Doctor he's hurt…she's with him" she said guessing the woman was Rose's mother.

"She found him"

"He's hurt"

"What happened?"

Donna and Wilf looked at each other listening to the three voices talking to each other. "We don't know, they are trying to find out"

"Tell them they better hurry, there's more Daleks on the way" Jack said entering the room after hearing Mickey's voice.

"Who are they?" Donna asked handing the device over to Jack.

"Mickey, where are you, we'll come pick you up" Jack said into the ear piece.

"Jack, she found you good…" Mickey started when Jackie interrupted him.

"Who's the American?" She asked.

"I told you, that's Jack, that's who Rose went to get" Mickey answered "Were in Sarah Jane's Figaro…"

"Who's Sarah Jane?" Donna asked looking at Jack.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind I see you" Jack said seeing the only moving car on the street on the Tardis screen. "We're right above you"

"You want me to land it now!" Donna shouted nervously.

"Try too" Jack replied giving her a big smile.

That relaxed her a bit as she tried to bring the box down slowly. She hit a button and pulled the lever up slowly but they were coming in to fast.

Sarah Jane stopped the car as she saw the blue box coming to them in the distance at a very fast speed.

"Slow it down a bit" Jack said trying to sound comforting as the Tardis started picking up more speed heading right for the little car.

"I can't I don't know how, we didn't practicing landing!" She shouted.

Jack watched the screen as car started appearing closer and closer. "Get out of the car!" he told them. "GET OUT OF THE CAR!" He shouted into the ear piece. He watched the three figures jump out of the car and fall to the street with their hands on top of their heads as the Tardis came barreling down at them.

Donna started pulling random gears and levers trying to anything to slow it down. Her heart was racing as she was holding on the main lever. She saw the hammer and used her right hand to hit a few buttons and gears with it, and then pulled down on the lever quickly, hoping it would work like a brake.

Sarah Jane watched in horror as the blue box looked like it was going to smash right into her car, then watched as it just skimmed the top of it and landed softly a few feet next to it.

"Did I hit it?" Donna asked because she had closed her eyes very tightly and was afraid to open them.

"Nope, perfect landing" Jack said smiling at her as she opened one eye and than the other.

Sarah Jane finally took a breath and laid her head on the ground. Mickey went to help her up as Jackie ran towards the Tardis.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**She is Returning**

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch 7 – A Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Jackie ran to the Tardis and started pushing the doors, they wouldn't budge so she started banging on them. Jack ran over to the doors and opened them a blonde woman rushed past him knocking him over. "Where is she?" she asked him frantically.

"She's in the Doctor's room" Jack answered her guessing that it was Rose's mum; he could see the family resemblance. Another woman ran past him and followed her.

Mickey walked in afterwards and helped him up. "It's so good to see you" Jack said as he hugged Mickey.

Donna and Wilf stood silently by the console watching everything. Jack walked over to them "Sorry we didn't get a proper introduction, Captain Jack Harkness" he said "And this is Mickey Smith, Rose's good friend"

Mickey walked up. "Hi"

"Donna Noble" she replied "This is my grandfather Wilfred Mott"

"Who were the other women that came with you?" Wilf asked Mickey

"Jackie Tyler, Rose mum and Sarah Jane Smith; she traveled with the Doctor before all of us" Mickey answered.

"Really, how long ago?" Jack asked.

"I think in the seventies, I'm not sure" Mickey replied looking around the Tardis. He remembered hating it for the longest time because it took Rose away from him, he remembered waiting everyday to hear the sound of its engines telling him Rose was back and he remembered traveling in it with them. _"It's a spaceship! Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go"_

"All of you traveled with him then?" Wilf asked amazed that all these people knew the Doctor. All these people were meeting aliens and fighting aliens this whole time. Everyone always called him a nutter when he talked about life out there among the stars. He knew they were not alone; he was right this whole time and now he was standing inside a real spaceship with time travelers. He couldn't help but feel the excitement even with all that was going on, he bowed his head to hide his smile. "Why did Rose bring me here?" He asked Donna "Why do I feel like I've met her before"

"She said you could help" Donna replied she knew she saw Rose in a on that beach but it also felt like she had met her before almost as if was in another life, the feeling was strange.

Rose was sitting on his bed next to him with one hand holding his. She had his stethoscope around her neck and her other hand gently wiped his hair from his face. She could feel the Tardis' warmth around them trying to comfort her, but she could feel the ships fear too. "What did they do to you?" She asked out loud as she wrapped both hands around his. She had checked his hearts they were both beating steadily and his breathing was normal. She couldn't find anything wrong; there were no injuries at least on the outside. She could feel that the Tardis was confused too

Jackie and Sarah Jane ran down the hallway and stood at the doorway watching them. They stood there silently not wanting to interrupt. Rose looked backwards and saw them. Jackie ran to her daughter and Rose fell into her mother's arms sobbing quietly, one hand still holding the Doctor's.

Jackie held her tightly, slightly relieved to see Rose let out some emotion. "Sweetheart" she said. She had not seen Rose cry in years not since the first year they arrived on parallel earth. Rose pulled away wiping her eyes and looked over at Sarah Jane. She laid the Doctor's hand down on the bed gently and walked over to her. The two women looked at each other. Sarah Jane had visited Rose's gravesite many times hoping to see the Doctor there but all she saw each time was the Sempiternal Maxima Rose. She remembered the Doctor telling her about once, it was something you would never find on earth. He said it was found on the planet Edenonia a garden planet, he said it was the most beautiful and perfect flower he had ever seen, it was the rose that never died.

"Sarah Jane" Rose said.

Sarah Jane looked at the woman standing in front of her she was no longer the teenager she met a few years ago; she was older and looked like she had the world on her shoulders. She was happy to see that Rose was having the chance to grow up but at the same time saddened by the look she saw in her eyes. They threw their arms around one another. "Rose…I thought…you died" Sarah Jane said softly her voice cracking. They held onto each other silently for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry" Rose replied "I didn't mean…"

"It's ok" Sarah Jane replied before she could finish. Jackie had told her what she could about what happened that day. "You're alive that all that matters now" she said while Rose rested her head on her shoulder.

Sarah Jane pulled away and looked at Rose then the Doctor. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know" Rose said turning around and running both her hands through her hair. "He's in some kind of coma…I think"

The rest had joined them in the room now they stood around looking at each other at a loss for words. "We need to defeat the Daleks" Rose finally spoke up. "That's what he would do…that's what we will do" She said moving closer to him. "And he will be there to help us, because there's one thing the Daleks can never take away from us or him" She said addressing all of them.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"Our will to fight" She said her voice getting louder "We will not give up and either will the Doctor. Whatever happened to him he is fighting it and he will come back to us and when he does we will be ready to fight this battle by his side" She was standing taller now. Mickey stood at attention as his General continued; Wilf did the same her speech bringing him back to his military days. "That's what the Doctor taught us, we take a stand and we help people, this is our planet and nothing can take it from us."

All of them were standing straight now.

"We need to get Unit's involved…but they won't know me anymore…." She said thinking for a moment.

"They won't know you anymore! What does that mean?" Donna asked still having a feeling of helping Rose before. "Doesn't Martha Jones work for Unit, why don't we just ring her up?"

Jack looked over at Donna a little shocked "You know Martha?"

Mickey also looked shocked at the sound of her name, Rose and he looked at each other.

"Yes, she called him and we went to help with the ATMOS problem" Donna answered him.

"I should've known that he would be the only one to set the sky on fire" Jack replied smiling. "We should get her anyway she'd want to help. She traveled with him too" He said looking at Rose.

"Very well, then it will be easier to get in to see the Brig" Rose said thinking out loud.

"The Brig, you know the Sir Alastair?" This time it was Sarah Jane that asked.

"Well…I…do...he doesn't know me anymore...it's complicated…timelines and such" Rose replied "Do you know him?" She asked Sarah Jane.

"Yes, very well"

"Then you should come with" Jack said. "He doesn't like me much, Unit and Torchwood tried to work together once in the late seventies"

"What? How could you have worked with him in the seventies? Donna asked

"You could not have been more than ten years old or so" Sarah Jane said.

"Don't let the face fool you, I'm older then I look ladies" He said smiling at them.

"Well you do have the ego of a much older man, I'll give you that" Donna replied. Jack pretended to be hurt by that remark then winked at her.

"He must have been working this weapon" Rose said suddenly "We were just a distraction, this…this was his plan the whole time, he didn't want my earth he wanted this one"

"What?" they all asked.

"Who's he?" Jack asked

"A sadistic and malevolent being. He made them...the Daleks, he's called...Davros"

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch 8 - Something Wicked This Way Comes.

* * *

Sarah Jane stepped backwards "No… no" she said softly her hand covering her mouth _"It can't be!"_ She thought to herself. Rose could see the fear in her eyes. "You know Davros?" she asked walking over to her.

"Yes" Sarah Jane whispered her reply.

"_If someone who knew the future pointed out a child to you and told you that that child would grow up totally evil, to be a ruthless dictator who would destroy millions of lives…could you then kill that child?" He asked her "We're talking about the Daleks. The most evil creatures ever invented. You must destroy them. You must complete your mission for the Time Lords!" She answered him strongly, on one level she knew it was wrong but she'd seen what that being was capable of and he needed to be destroyed. "Do I have that right? Simply touch one wire against the other and that's it. The Daleks cease to exisit. Hundreds of millions of people, thousands of generations can live without fear…in peace, and never even know the work Dalek" He said out loud mostly to himself thinking about over and over again. "Then why wait? If it was a disease or some sort of bacteria you were destroying, you wouldn't hesitate." She said to him. "But if I kill. Wipe out a whole intelligent life form, then I become like them. I'd be no better than the Daleks."_

She remembered that day vividly, she remembered the Doctor's agony about killing off an entire race. She remembered the guilt he felt about destroying him, he even tried to save him. But she had thought that at least he had been destroyed and now she heard Rose Tyler utter that name, that awful name. She kept her hands over and mouth and tried to control her breathing. Rose and Jackie walked over to her and placed their hands on her shoulders and then Rose pulled her into a hug. Now it was her turn to lay her head on Rose's shoulder.

"So this Davros, he created the Daleks?" Jack asked

"Yes, he was a scientist a mad scientist. He believes he is the ruler of the universe, all universes" Rose answered.

"He destroyed his own race, he killed the ones that opposed him and turned the rest into emotionless soldiers" Sarah Jane continued. "He…the Doctor…was asked by the Time Lords to go back in time and kill Davros before he had the chance to make the Daleks." She paused and closed her eyes "He did, the ship was destroyed…I was there…"

Rose looked into the older women's eyes, she knew the fear she felt. When Davros came to parallel earth so many lives were lost and she would not let that happen here. The rest of them were looking around at each other. Wilf looked at Donna with worry in his eyes. "That woman Sarah Jane she fears him just by his name and the Doctor…he's hurt…" his sentence trailed off.

"This Director Tyler to Metis, do you have my position?" Rose spoke into her comm.

"Metis to Director Tyler, Yes Ma'am" was the reply.

"Take us up with the Tardis"

They all looked around at each other as they heard a loud popping sound. "Welcome aboard the Metis" Rose said walking out of the Doctor's bedroom, they all followed.

"Wisdom and thought" Wilf said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"The name Metis, she was the goddess of wisdom and thought" He answered.

Rose turned around smiled and nodded her head at him. "This is our tech ship, our brain behind the curtain" She said walking out the Tardis doors. They all looked around the ship; they saw they were in a bright room with light blue paneling and a white floor. They looked and saw on one wall the letters TWI Infirmary. Then they saw Doctors in lab coats and soldiers dressed in uniform standing at attention with their arms at their sides. "At ease" Rose told them and then they relaxed. She walked over to the Doctors and they followed her back into the Tardis.

Luke and Maria ran into the room and into the arms of Sarah Jane. She held on to them tightly as they started talking excitedly. "I think dad's in love with this ship" Maria told her "He was so amazed with all the technology; he was standing there with his mouth hanging open for ages"

"I'm sure it is quite impressive" Sarah Jane replied to her.

"It is mum; you should see what they can do!" Luke said excitedly "Why don't we have any of these things? The inter-transference device quite simple to make, all you have to is take the calibration and reset the zero moment point to the CPG then connect the control module to quasi-cortex molecular ion pump...and the transfer functions."

Sarah Jane just smiled at Luke as he went silent thinking about how to make the rest of the technology.

"Daddy, daddy" Screamed two more children that entered the room and jumped on top of Mickey.

Jack looked over surprised because the boy looked to be about seven years old and Rose was only gone for four years. But that thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he looked up at the next person that entered. He heard Donna gasp from behind him.

She walked over to Mickey and he stood up and kissed her. The girl let go of Mickey and clung to the women's leg. Mickey looked at the two of them, he knew how they felt but it was much more shocking coming face to face with, yourself. "Well it appears you two know a Martha Jones as well" he said "This would be an alternate version and my wife"

"Thank you for that lovely introduction, Mickey" She said playfully hitting him on the arm. "I know this is probably strange for you…it is for me too. I'm Martha Smith"

"Captain Jack Harkness" He said looking into the brown eyes of another Martha Jones, her voice was exactly the same and was wearing her hair the same way Martha did when he last saw her, up in a tight bun. She was wearing a military uniform with many medals and he saw the patch on her sleeve marking her Captain. He was talking to Captain Martha Smith instead of a Doctor Martha Jones.

"Captain Jack, I've heard of you Rose mentioned you quite a few times in her stories.

"Wilfred Mott" He said saluting her "And this is Donna Noble" he said pointing to her.

Donna was still shocked at seeing another Martha. "He said parallel world. I didn't really know what he meant, but he meant….parallel word…a world parallel to our own…with the same…people" she said still amazed. "Is there another…me here?" She asked.

"Yes" Rose answered walking out of the Tardis. "The other Donna Noble is a professor of Alien studies for the Torchwood Academy."

"I'm…she's a professor?" Donna asked shocked, she remembered wanting to be a teacher when she was little mostly to boss the other children around.

"Yes, she was working at MU but her knowledge is put to far better use saving the world, so Torchwood recruited her" Rose said.

"MU?" Donna asked with her eye brows raised.

"Mars University" Mickey replied

"MARS!" she shouted "I…she worked on Mars?" She asked.

"Yes" Rose replied.

"Do…does she have children?" Donna asked looking at Mickey's children who were now speaking to each other in weird language.

"Yes, a daughter named Emma, she's a Doctor" Rose answered and started talking to Mickey's children in the same language.

"They're speaking Martian" Mickey told her.

"Doctor Noble" Wilf said still taking everything in.

"Actually Doctor Jones" Mickey replied "She's married to Ianto Jones a Computer Specialist.

Jack was surprised to hear that name, he figured he should get too used to hearing familiar names. "Is he, Ianto on the ship with my Ianto?" he asked Rose.

"No, Ianto doesn't work for Torchwood" Was all she said.

He nodded and then smiled at the fact that there was a Doctor Jones after all. "How many ships did you bring with you?" he asked her.

"I brought a few fleets with me; your planet is categorized as level five"

"Level five?" Donna asked.

"Mostly harmless" Mickey answered.

Donna nodded her head in agreement that description seemed to fit.

"This planet is not equipped to handle the Daleks" Rose said, she'd been looking back towards the Tardis every few minutes.

"How is he, sweetheart?" Jackie asked walking over towards her daughter.

"They don't know, they are using every piece of tech we have to try and find out. He somehow has his hand that he lost in a jar, so that might be able to help" She said trying to convince her self to be hopeful.

"You know about his hand?" Donna asked her.

"Yes, I was there when lost it…on Christmas" Rose replied smiling thinking back to that Christmas it was one of her happiest. "He had just regenerated into the form all of you know and he could re-grow body parts if he loses them within twenty-four hours."

"You saw him grow a new hand?"

"I saw him grow a new body" Rose said with a smile "So the hand was strange, but I went through a lot that day. The hand didn't mean much in the end."

Donna nodded her head back and forth trying to imagine that.

"Alright then, we should go get your Martha Jones and get U.N.I.T's help." Rose said "Jack you should come with us to get Martha while Sarah Jane and I talk to the U.N.I.T leaders and the Brig." She said "Mickey take Donna and prepare the teams for battle, Wilf I would like you to go with Lt. Shepherd and my mum, they will take you down to the task force"

"What will I do there?" He asked.

"You have Military knowledge, share what you know"

"How can I help, my training was…."

"Every little thing helps, trust me. Your knowledge is just as good as everyone else on any of my ships"

Rose pressed a few buttons on her wrist band and she was covered in a green light, when it disappeared she was wearing the same black uniform as Alt-Martha. Jack was shocked at seeing Rose in full military uniform, she looked so different but it suited her. The main jacket had a TWI written on each lapel. The right side had Tyler stitched into it and the left had a full square of badges and metals ranking her as General. The thing Jack noticed right away was on the right sleeve of her uniform was a picture of two pointed ears and two yellow eyes. He still wanted to know what it meant.

"Jack, Sarah Jane, let's go" Rose said.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**She is Returning**

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch. 9 - A Unified Front

* * *

The three of them were walking down the street silently the only sounds were their footsteps and Rose's gun banging against her hip. Sarah Jane looked around the deserted street; it was quite eerie seeing the earth like this, she thought to herself. She hoped that Luke and Maria would be safe on Rose's ship; they told her that they got Clyde and is family on board the ship as well. They were off on a tour when she arrived.

Jack watched Rose as she walked down the street. "So General, huh?" he said trying to break the silence that was surrounding them.

"Yeh, they kept promoting me" She answered. "I didn't ask for it, I just did my job"

"Well, apparently. General Tyler" he said saluting her.

"Don't salute, I don't like the saluting" she said "I'm no different than anyone else that goes out there and fights. I shouldn't be treated any differently because of that"

"A General on the front lines, I didn't think they could keep you behind a desk. You're a warrior, you always have been" He said

She was silent again and then she said "There was so much fighting and so many wars…and I kept fighting and people kept dying "He looked at her knowingly. He knew all too well about the casualties of war. "It wasn't just that, they kept dying and…I didn't" she said looking straight ahead. He knew that feeling too, watching your friends die, while you somehow were spared the same fate. He didn't know how that worked and if it was just luck that kept him alive or was it something more he wasn't so sure anymore.

Rose sighed and kept walking then she felt it starting. _"Not again" _Rose thought to herself as she doubled over. Jack and Sarah Jane ran over to her.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jack asked wrapping his arm around her back.

"Stay back" Rose said

Sarah Jane stepped back because it sounded like two voices were coming from her.

"Rose?" Jack said again also hearing the two voices. Rose was shaking and twitching. Jack now standing in front of her trying to get her to lift her head up, when she did he was met with two bright glowing eyes.

"Stay back" She said again this time it was almost a growl. The light in her eyes started getting brighter forcing Jack to step back.

"Run!" She yelled at them. "We have to run"

Jack and Sarah Jane looked at each other and started running with Rose running behind them telling them where to go. "Turn left" She said "Go down that alley and stay there." They did and Rose joined them, the three of them flattened themselves against the wall. Rose laid her back on the wall and hung her head down. When she looked up again Jack saw the light start to fade until he saw Rose's brown eyes once again.

"Rose, what happened?" Sarah Jane asked.

Before Rose could answer they heard a loud noise, they peeked around the corner and saw a Dalek ship hovering above the street. A giant laser beam shot out of the ship in a straight line down the length of the street cracking it in half. The cars and whatever else was lying on the street started to fall into the chasm. They then watched the ship disappear.

"We would've been standing there" Sarah Jane said looking at Rose.

"Did you…just see that happening?" Jack asked Rose.

"Yes" She replied "It's what happens when you take in the Time Vortex"

"He said he took it out of you"

"Not all of it, she wouldn't let that happen"

"Who?"

"The Bad Wolf"

"What does that mean?" He asked.

Sarah Jane just looked at the two of them. _"Time Vortex, Bad Wolf"_ she said to herself.

"We created the Bad Wolf when I looked into the Tardis, we made…myself" She said "The Tardis and I we needed to create something to save the Doctor. It's sort of both of us, but a separate entity. Over there they call it my alter ego. But that's why I can talk to her I'm a part of her and she's a part of me. And so are you Jack." She told him "You are made from the energy that the both of us share. She didn't agree with me though, which is why she rejected you when you met the Doctor again."

"How did you know about that?"

"I see all that is, all that was and all that could be. It comes in phases sometimes I see a few weeks, months or even years ahead other times it's a few minutes or seconds. I have to determine if it's going to happen now or later. I wish he had taken it out of me." She said and continued walking.

Jack looked into Rose's eyes and saw the same look people must see in his eyes. _"Your eyes are older than your face"_ that's what Christina said to him. _"It means you don't belong. You come from nowhere" _He thought he was alone with that feeling but he wasn't' Rose was across the universe feeling the same way. Maybe they were meant to find each other in 1941 and again now. The Doctor said he was a fixed point in time, but maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe Time saw that they were needed Rose and him, she to protect another universe and he to protect this one. She could see through time and he was timeless so after their encounter with a Time Lord, they became the children of Time.

They finally reached U.N.I.T's London headquarters. They stood outside the non-descript building for a few minutes deciding how to handle this. It was a military operation after all and you couldn't just waltz in the front door and talk to the Leaders.

"It would be easier to just teleport in, to skip all the security, we don't have time for that" Rose suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right"

Rose nodded her head at Jack. "You ready?" she asked Sarah Jane. The older woman nodded her head and Rose grabbed her hand. "Control, bring me to U.N.I.T Command"

Jack covered his eyes as a big flash of light took Rose and Sarah Jane. He smiled and pressed the button on his wristband and disappeared.

The soldiers in Unit were running around and typing into their computers. Col. Mace was watching the screens that were tracking the Daleks ships, more and more kept appearing on the screen. Normal Alien invasions they could somewhat handle, but these were the Daleks. He had only read about the Daleks in the files and in each report he could feel the fear that the writer had written down. And the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Suddenly they all heard a loud sound and what looked like lightning and two then figures appeared. The soldiers all had their guns drawn at once and pointed at the two strangers.

Rose and Sarah Jane appeared with their arms raised. Rose has swung her gun around so it was on her back. "Identify your selves!" one of soldiers shouted.

Col. Mace shook his head in disbelief. "You" he said to her.

"Hello Col. Mace" Rose replied.

Sarah Jane looked at Rose. "How do you know him?"

"I was here before, my Torchwood monitors timelines to make sure everything is going in the right direction" she told her. "Col. Mace I've come to ask for your help"

"What sort of help were you looking for?" He asked her.

"I have my soldiers here with me, we should combine our forces"

"We don't even know your name or where you came from, I can't just give my soldiers off to a complete stranger"

Sarah Jane walked closer to Col. "Sir, the world is in crisis and the only way we can stop it is if we work together. We both want that don't we?" Sarah Jane asked him.

"Ye…Yes," He stuttered "Well can we at least know your name?"

"Her name is Rose Tyler" said voice from behind them. Col. Mace turned around and stood up straight and saluted. "Sir" he said.

"She's from Torchwood Intelligence on a parallel earth" He continued.

"You met her? Sir" Col. Mace asked.

"Yes, she came to me three weeks ago while I was in Peru." He said. "We will listen to her and join her team" Alistair said walking all way into the room and standing besides Col. Mace.

"Yes, Sir" he said saluting him again.

"Sarah Jane!" Alistair said smiling at her.

"Brig" Sarah Jane replied.

"It's good to see you again" he said

"And you as well, Sir" Sarah Jane replied. "I can vouch for Rose Tyler as well."

"We haven't had much time to talk. How is Luke?" Alistair asked Sarah Jane.

"He's good, Sir. Thank you for asking"

"Sir?" Col. Mace asked. "May I ask why we should trust her?"

"Because she just repeated your entire conversation to me verbatim three weeks ago" he told him. "She knows things before they happen and we are going to need that to defeat the Daleks"

He looked over a Rose "Do you prefer General or Director?"

"Just Rose, if you would Sir" Rose replied.

"Very well, Rose. Do you require anything else from us?"

"Yes, the Doctor would require the services of a Dr. Martha Jones"

"Dr. Jones, of course"

Jack landed inside the infirmary. People were running around every where getting into uniform and going towards the weapon room. He walked through unnoticed to the medical examination room. He saw Martha with her stethoscope in hand listening to the heartbeat of a shirtless good-looking solider with brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Well hello" Jack said smiling.

"Jack!" Martha said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you" He replied winking at the solider.

"What, why?" She asked marking down the results on her clipboard. "All right Daniel, you are cleared to go" she told the soldier. The soldier buttoned his shirt slowly and smiled back at Jack, before jumping off the table. Martha playfully hit Jack in the arm. "You're taken, Jack be faithful"

"I can look, but not touch, there's nothing wrong with looking" he told her watching the soldier leave the room. "Right, I've come to take you us"

"I can't just leave Jack; I have a job here" she told him "And besides I take my orders from Unit"

"Dr. Jones, you have call from the Brig coming through" said one of the nurses.

"The Brig! Ok patch it through" Martha told her, she stood straight with her hand at her forehead. "Sir" she said as he appeared on the screen.

"At ease" He said "Dr. Jones, your services are requested by the Doctor side, you will go help him" Martha furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Jack then back at the Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. "Umm, yes Sir!" she said saluting him again.

Jack smiled hiding behind the curtain not wanting the Brig to see him. "She's quick" he said to himself. "You have Unit's orders, so let's go now"

"How?" she asked him while gathering her things together. "Is he here? The Doctor, did he ask for me?"

"No, the Doctor's been shot" Jack told her sadly. "She's gathering all of us together to help him."

"Who, who is she?" Martha asked him.

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch 10 – Two Birds with One Stone

* * *

Sarah Jane was talking to the Brig and all the soldiers went back to watching the screens. Rose was talking on her earpiece to Control; they were monitoring the Dalek ships. She heard screaming and shouting from inside the ship. "We have to evacuate the building NOW!" she shouted.

"What?" Col. Mace asked her.

"Three Dalek ships are coming straight here; we have ten minutes to get everyone out"

Alistair picked up the communication device "This is the Brig, drop what you are doing and evacuate the premises at once" Rose walked over to one of the computers, she pulled a small rectangular device out of her pocket and placed it in one of the USB ports of the computer and twisted it.

"What are you doing?" Col. Mace asked her angrily

"I'm saving all your files" she answered him.

"With what?"

"It's called a M.I.C-Key, a Micro-Internal-Calibrator key" Rose replied to him taking the device out. "Named after its inventor" she said smiling "It's capable of saving an entire computer mainframe network and making it portable"

"How can it save everything on a network?"

"This one is capable of saving a trilobite of information and that's not been invented in this world yet, so it still has plenty of memory left over. So all of Unit's files are safely stored on this" she said holding it up to him. "Now take this Col. and leave the building' she told him handing the device over to him.

"We have to go get Jack and Martha"

"We will see you on the battlefield, Rose Tyler and Sarah Jane Smith" Alistair said to them.

"Yes, Sir" they both replied.

The two of them ran down the corridors and stairways to get the medical rooms. They saw Jack and Martha leading everyone out an emergency exit. "Come on now, you heard the Brig get a move on" 

Martha shouted at the soldiers. "Grab only what you need and leave the rest behind, your life is more important "Jack was ushering them out the door. Then they went to make sure that all the rooms were empty.

"Jack! We have to go!" Rose shouted down the hallway at him. "It's clear, I'm only picking up four vital signs and that's us"

He turned around and saw Rose and Sarah Jane. He grabbed Martha's hand. "Let's go"

The four of them ran as fast as they could out of the building. The explosion rocked the street behind them, gaining back their balance they kept running. Rose took them to a secure spot to catch their breath and called her control. "I can see the ship, what is your position?"

"…We are engaging in battle, ma'am, we took down one ship, the others did a wraparound, we are pursuing"

"Good, where is Metis?" she asked

"A Dalek ship was too close they went into hyper drive"

"Ok, thanks, don't hold back, and destroy the ships" she told them and signed off.

"Rose, what are we going to do now?" Sarah Jane asked.

At the sound of that name Martha looked up. _"It couldn't be…could it?"_ she thought to herself.

Jack looked at Martha and then at Rose. "Right, Martha Jones. Sarah Jane Smith and this is Rose Tyler" he said pointing to her. "Sarah Jane Smith, Rose Tyler…Dr. Martha Jones"

Martha was speechless for few seconds. "…Rose, the Doctor's Rose"

Jack smiled "Yep, the one and only"

"Dr. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you" Rose said to her.

"…you too" was all Martha could get out. She couldn't believe it. Rose Tyler was standing in front of her, the Rose Tyler whose memory haunted the Tardis, the Rose Tyler that was supposed to be trapped in a parallel world with no way of returning. "He found you?" she asked Rose.

"No, she found us" Was Jack's reply.

"The walls of the universes are falling down allowing reality shifting" She told Martha. "Meaning anyone can walk through universes at any time" She paused. "It's causing the worlds to fall apart, not just my world, all worlds and the Daleks are helping speed that process up. Davros wants to start a new universe filled with Daleks so he can become the supreme ruler"

Martha took in the words Rose was telling her. "Alright, what do we do then?" she asked

"Well it looks like we're on the ground for now. All my ships are otherwise engaged and our safety ship had to…well had go someplace safe." She told them. She held up her wristband and pressed few buttons and Jack's gun appeared his hands.

"Thanks" he said powering it up.

She looked over at Sarah Jane. "Don't know how you feel about guns, but were on our own until one of my ships can get us. You can try to stay in between Jack and I but I cannot guarantee I can protect you"

Sarah Jane hated using violence but these were the Daleks, the most evil creatures in all of creation. "Maybe I'll just hold on to one and only use if I have too" she told Rose.

Rose nodded and materialized a gun of her. "They're much lighter then they look" She said after Jack placed the strap over her head.

"It's a different type of metal" Rose said now looking at Martha.

"I'll take one just in case too" She replied.

The four of them walked down the street with their guns drawn, they looked down every alleyway and corner. Suddenly another explosion came from behind them they put their hands behind their heads and kept running. Rose and Jack turned around just as two Daleks came through the debris with their guns ready to fire.

"Exterminate, Exterminate"

Sarah Jane winced at hearing the sound of their voices again. With her heart pounding she raised her gun.

Rose and Jack pulled the trigger on their guns and the Daleks exploded into flames. "Run!" They told Martha and Sarah Jane. They ran backwards for awhile to see if any more were coming from the same direction, when they didn't see any they turned around to join the others. Martha and Sarah Jane stopped as a lone Dalek came down from the sky. Martha aimed her gun and another Dalek exploded. Sarah Jane looked up and saw one more she held her gun up and the Dalek broke apart in mid air and came crashing down to the ground.

"They picked us up, were surrounded by twenty, twenty-five now thirty Daleks." Rose told them while looking as the red dots on her vital device kept multiplying. They all looked at each other and turned around with their backs towards each other and made sure their guns were ready.

"Here, in here" they heard a voice shout from one of the shops.

"Go, go" Jack said

Rose and he walked backwards again with their guns pointed out until Martha and Sarah Jane were safely inside. Then they both ran in the shop and helped them put the shelving unit back in front of the door. They looked at the young man and women that helped them out.

"Thanks" Rose said to them and pressed a button on her wrist, they all felt a gust of wind go past them.

"What was that?" The man asked

"A heat signature dampener" Rose replied. "It'll hide us just for a bit and before you ask it only works indoors"

Martha looked at the young couple again and then at the sign on the floor.

**Sparrow and Nightingale Antiquarian Books and Rare DVD's**

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch 11 – The Changing of the Guards

* * *

The gust of wind knocked the blonde woman into Jack's arms. "Well hello" he said with a smile.

"Hello" She said looking into his eyes and smiling back.

"Oy, that's my fiancé" the man said holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and stood next to him.

"I apologize" Jack said with a grin. "But a hello to you too" he winked.

"Does he flirt with everyone?" Sarah Jane asked out loud.

"Yes" Martha and Rose said in unison.

Martha looked at the woman again. "Sally…Sparrow?" She remembered meeting her on the street in front of this very shop a year ago. The Doctor always had a way of running into blondes when she traveled with him. So she was very surprised and happy to see that Donna was ginger.

"Yes" Sally answered "Wait your Mar…tha. Martha Jones" She said remembering her. "You were with the Doctor, where is he know we could we really use him"

"You two know each other?" Jack asked both of the women.

"Yes Sally helped us out, the Doctor and I when we were stuck in 1969" Martha replied.

"I'm Sally Sparrow and this is Larry Nightingale" she said smiling at him.

"The Doctor's been wounded" Jack told Sally. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, this is Sarah Jane Smith and Rose Tyler. We all traveled with the Doctor at one point"

"Wounded, how? Is he ok?" She asked frantically

"We don't know, all we can do is wait" Rose replied.

Larry looked over at Rose who was looking out the window. He walked over and joined her. He saw the Daleks descend to the street looking around confused because they couldn't find the four people that were just standing there. Then he looked at the humongous gun in Rose's arms and the arms of all of them. "Those weapons, are they new?" He asked her. "Because I've seen the Military try to destroy the Dalek things and their weapons had no effect, but yours blows the tops clean off"

"These are from my world" Rose answered.

"Your world! Are you an alien?" He asked with a huge smile.

"No sorry. I'm from a parallel world" she replied.

"A parallel world!" He said excitedly "You mean like an alternate reality?"

"Yes"

"That's brilliant! Alternate realities exist I knew it!" He said smiling "If we still had the internet the boards would've exploded over this!" he paused to catch his breath "Is there….copies of us over there?"

"Umm…If there are I didn't meet you" Rose said "I don't know everyone over there" She said smiling back at him. "My own family doesn't even know me; I didn't exist over there until a few years ago. My parents over there… or the alternate versions of my parents didn't have any kids"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, I got trapped there"

"Oh, sorry" He replied to her.

Martha, Jack and Sarah Jane were talking to Sally. "So you got back from 1969 then" Sally said.

"Yes, thanks for helping out with that" Martha replied.

"1969 is was a great year" Jack said with a huge smile.

"I'm sure it was" Martha replied shaking her head.

"So all of you traveled with him then? That must have been amazing being able to travel in time" She said wistfully.

"And space" Sarah Jane added.

"Space too!"That's brilliant."

Rose put her hand to her ear. "My ships back so its best we get up in the air the ground is not a safe place to be. Do you two need anything here?"

"Why?"

"You saved our lives; I'm not going to just leave you here with a fleet of Daleks outside your door. You're coming with us"

"All we need is each other" Sally replied taking Larry's hand.

"Ok, take us up"

They appeared back on the Metis. Larry stood around with his mouth hanging open taking in sights with a huge grin.

"Is that the Earth?" Sally asked looking out the bay window.

"Yes" Sarah Jane answered smiling at the young couple.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed while her and Larry ran closer to the window.

Ianto and Gwen came into the room dressed in Torchwood military uniforms. Jack nodded his head and smiled at Ianto. "I think we need to somewhere private to talk" he whispered into Ianto's ear and they both left.

Gwen and Martha hugged each other and Sarah Jane introduced herself. "We've been monitoring your work. Nice work with the Siltheen"

"Thank you" Sarah Jane replied.

"Your son actually told me to come in here and get you. He wants to show something" Gwen said to Sarah Jane. They walked out of the room and Sally and Larry followed wanting to see more of the ship.

Rose and Martha were now alone in the infirmary. They looked at each other awkwardly and smiled. "I'm going to go check on the Doctor" Rose said pointing towards the Tardis.

Martha followed her in. They both pushed open the doors and heard the familiar clanking of the metal ramp. They slowed when they neared the Doctor's room. Rose stood at the doorway watching the doctors running around looking at their various machines that they had hooked up. They turned around and saw her. Dr. Samuels the Chief Medical Officer walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" Doctor Samuels said "There's nothing we could do" He hung his head sadly.

"It's alright, I know you tried everything in your power" she looked around telling them all that. She looked over at him lying completely still on the bed her mind taking her back to that Christmas before when saw him like that. "…I want to be alone with him"

The Doctors filed out of the room along with Martha. "Martha" she said "You can stay… if you want too"

Martha didn't know what to do, she wanted to stay, she wanted to be near him to give her courage to go on, but Rose was here, his Rose and she didn't want to intrude. She saw Rose smile at her so she walked back and Rose stood one side of his bed and she stood at the other.

Rose grabbed his hand. "If he's dying, he's going to regenerate" she said out loud.

Martha looked down at him; she's heard about it and saw it when Professor Yana changed into Harry Saxon. They were two completely different people.

Rose looked down at his hand and watched as it started to glow. She took her hand away startled by the suddenness of it. Last time she had some warning. They both watched as the light started radiating throughout his body getting brighter and brighter. They both had to look away and close their eyes.

Rose opened hers carefully and saw that the Doctor was now standing at the foot of the bed with his head tilted upwards and his arms outstretched behind him with the yellow flame engulfing him. She saw his hair recede inwards and his body shrinks down just a little. She sees his ears start to grow out. She opens and closes her eyes in confusion as she sees more and more him start to form. "What!" she shouts.

"What!"

Tbc….


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Used some of RTD's Lines because I couldn't think of another reason. lol

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

Ch 12 - A Face of Old

* * *

Martha watched as the features on the Doctors face started to change. She knew he was an alien but because he looked human she didn't really think of it much but now watching him physically change his appearance was jarring. He was an alien that could change faces and personalities so she's heard from Jack. When the light faded a smaller man stood there with a closely shaven head and big ears. The brown suit he was wearing was almost bursting off of him. He was definitely a different man. Martha looked over at Rose who looked really freaked out. Martha was confused because she thought Rose already went through this. But the blonde was stuttering and couldn't get any of her words out as she looked at the man.

The light faded away and he stood there for a few seconds, he turned around and faced her. "Rose" he said softly.

"Doctor…how….what?"

"Look at you, all grown up" He said with a little smile.

Now Martha was even more confused. _"What did that mean?"_

"I don't understand" Rose said.

"I'm not really here Rose, I'm a just an image" he said "My mind was saved somewhere" He said looking around. "That's my hand?"

"Yes, you…you lost in a swordfight with a Sycorax after you…regenerated. So you said body parts can grow back…"

"Within twenty-four hours" he finished for her. "My mind was saved in that hand then, like an emergency program"

"You put an emergency program in your hand?"

"I didn't…you did" he replied "Rather the Bad Wolf did"

Martha stood there watching them talk not understanding anything they were saying. _"Bad Wolf" _

"Bad Wolf" Rose repeated she didn't remember that part. She knew at the time she wanted him to stay. She thought he was dying, suppose he did in a way by becoming someone new. They were silent again.

"It's good to see you" Rose said breaking the silence.

"It's good to see you too Rose Tyler" he replied back. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes, I've been gone. I just found you again"

"How long?" he asked

"Ten years" Rose replied.

He looked over at her "It's been ten years since you've seen me. What happened?" He asked wondering what could've made Rose leave.

"I got trapped…in a parallel world"

"Parallel world" he repeated sadly shaking his head.

Rose walked closer to him. "Your buttons are about to pop off" she told him.

"I know did I regenerate into a twig?" he asked looking down at the suit he was wearing. "I can barely move in this thing"

He smiled at her and turned around "Who's this then?" he asked looking at Martha standing back staring at them both with her mouth slightly open.

"That's Martha Jones, Dr. Martha Jones. You…well the other you traveled with her" she said when Martha didn't answer.

"Well, then hello Dr. Martha Jones, I'm the Doctor or well I was the Doctor"

"…hi" was all Martha could get out. She looked at him, this was the man Rose met and the man Jack was talking about when he and the Doctor were talking about face work. He looked older and more worn out, he looked so different and sounded so different and by the look on Rose's face she's happy to see him again. And it wasn't his looks that Rose saw first, not if this was the version she first met. While she wouldn't kick him out of bed, he wasn't her Doctor. She saw the way Rose looked at the older version of the Doctor and the way he looked at her. She loved them both and Martha didn't think she could wrap her mind around that. Rose loved two different men and didn't care that he changed faces. Maybe they are meant for each other because they accepted each other fully without a doubt no matter how different they've become. She knew she couldn't deal with that, do you have to fall in love with him all over again? Would she have fallen in love with this version if he who was she met that day in the hospital? She didn't know the answer to that question.

"If you are an emergency program, they you're not here to see me"

"No, I'm here because it knew I would be needed for this…to tell you this…" he paused and walked closer to her. "It's the Daleks isn't?"

"Yes"

"They seem to follow you around" he tells her

"Bad Wolf?" She offers

"Dunno" he shrugs his shoulders

"Rose" He says very seriously "Rose you need to stop the Daleks once and for all"

Rose looks at him.

"I don't have many memories of the one him...the Doctor you know. But I know he won't kill. I've seen what happens billions of people will die" He looks at her face which is turned down "Or already are…Rose if you can't convince him…then you have do it"

Rose looked up at him "I have to…I have to commit…."

"Genocide on a race that you thought you already did…and that I thought I had done…Yes"

Rose stepped backwards and ran her hands through her hair and taking deep breathes.

"Convince him then"

Rose leaned back against the wall "He doesn't like guns"

"Because you didn't" he answered back. "That man I became was because of you Rose Tyler" He walked over to her "You gave me a reason to live, you taught me to have compassion again. I was so angry Rose and you made me want to be better"

Rose looked at him.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you do this…maybe all this was meant to happen." He said staring into her eyes. He wanted to touch her again feel her soft skin beneath his hands he wanted to grab a hold of her and feel her heart beat against his but he couldn't he was just an image. So he got as close as he could.

Rose looked up at him at the man she first fell in love with. She brought her hand up to his face and watched it go right through him. She brought her hand to her face; he was just an image with his mind, almost like last time when he tried to send her home. She stood up straight. She always thought fate was trying to split them up but it wasn't fate it was the Daleks. She's seen so many people suffer and die because of them. He was right they need to be stopped.

"Convince him it's the right thing do"

"No! I will not let him suffer anymore. I can't let him carry that burden anymore. I need to do this. I was meant to finish this. The Time War ends now!"

"You won't have to do it alone" Martha spoke up. "None of us are ever alone, he…you touch so many lives and show us that we are capable of so much more. We won't let you do it alone Rose. We are all here the Doctor's army" she said looking at the both of them.

He looked at his hand it started to glow again. "It looks like my time is up"

Rose saw as the yellow light started traveling down his arms.

"Goodbye Rose Tyler, Dr. Martha Jones" he said "And I'm sorry"

He took a deep breath and was getting ready to regenerate. "Doctor!" Rose shouted.

He turned around to face her.

"I just wanted you to know that you were…fantastic!" she said smiling.

He tilted his head and gave her his biggest smile. "And Rose Tyler you are fantastic" The light engulfed him once again. Rose looked on this time not wanting to turn away she wanted to see what this new version looked like from the very beginning. But what she saw was, the Doctor bring his hands together and bend over slightly. The light from his arms went into the jar carrying his hand, the light from that went back into him.

The light faded and there he was standing there, her Doctor with the wild hair grinning at her.

"You didn't change?"

"No, I didn't want to, why would I" He said smiling at her again.

"How"

He pointed to his hand "I used the regeneration energy from my hand to heal myself, then I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle – namely, my hand right over there" he said and tweaked his tie. Then looked down at his clothes that were now rumbled and loose fitting. He was confused but he didn't care because he saw her there his Rose. He didn't know what happened to make him start to regenerate, _he remembered Donna and running out onto a street then he was on the ground. But when he looked up he saw her, his Rose her beautiful face etched with worry staring down at him. "Missed you" he said softly afraid that her image would fade. "Missed you too" he heard her reply in her wonderful slightly cockney accent. He didn't want this dream to end he didn't want to give into the darkness that he knew was coming. He couldn't keep his eyes open and as hard as he tried her image started getting blurry and her voice sounded far away so very far away. "Doctor, Doctor!"_

He looked straight into her eyes "Rose" he said

"Doctor" she replied at the same time.

They stood there staring at each other he saw her eyes start to water and felt his do the same. The distance between them closed somehow and they were in each other's arms. Rose's face was burying herself into the collar of his suit and he brought his head down and nuzzled it next to hers. He had felt empty for so long because she is what he was missing.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around him afraid that if she let go he would be gone again. Her Doctor she was really here with him in his arms feeling his one heart beat with her hand and hearing the other one beating against her ear.

He finally pulled away slightly and Rose lifted her head up slowly to look at him. One arm still secure around each other. "My Rose, all grown up" he smiled and pushed a stray hair from her face. She laughed.

His smiled dropped as he looked deeper into her eyes. His two hearts broke as he saw a look that he never ever wanted to see in her eyes. Pain, so much pain the eyes of warrior.

Tbc…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I took so long on updating, it's been a crazy month for me, I spent all my money to go to Comic Con, but it was worth It, I met John Barrowman and Gareth David Lloyd!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

**She is Returning Ch 13 – Family Reunions**

* * *

He closed his eyes not wanting to see that look in Rose's eyes, he took a deep breath and looked over and saw Martha standing in the corner "Martha Jones" he said holding out his arm to her. She walked over he held both of them close.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Martha told him

"Not yet" He replied smiling down at her. He looked at both of his companions his compassionate stubborn Rose to whom his heart belonged and to his brilliant headstrong Martha who kept him sane. And his current companion the strong willed courageous Donna. Each of his companions gave him something but in this version he let himself grow closer than he ever has before.

They were walking through the Tardis towards the exit "So you've met Rose" The Doctor said to Martha.

"Yes and she's great" Martha replied smiling at the blonde woman holding the Doctor's hand. Their hands seemed drawn towards each other.

He smiled at both of them "The baby!" he shouted suddenly startling them both. "Rose, what about the baby?"

Martha's heart felt like it had stopped beating "baby!" she shouted and started coughing. _"A baby, she was…."_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, it's a boy" Rose replied and went around and hit her on the back a few times.

"A boy" The Doctor repeated smiling.

"Mum, called him Tony" Rose said "Tony Doctor Tyler"

"Really!?" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kidding" Rose replied smiling at him and holding his hand again.

Martha still trying to catch her breath was looking at both of them. "What?"

"My brother" Rose told her "My Mum had a baby, well he's not a baby anymore he's almost ten now"

Martha released the breath she had been holding. "Great, good"

The Doctor continued to walk and pushed the doors of the Tardis open. He looked around confused they were on a spaceship a human-made one. "Right, welcome to my ship The Metis" Rose told him walking out beside him. He looks at her.

"How did you build this?" he asks

"With the help of various species we've met" She replied.

"Brilliant" He said smiling at her and hugging her.

Donna walked into the room and stopped in tracks and smiled. "Donna!" he said over Rose's shoulder. Rose pulled away to let the Doctor run to Donna.

Donnas' face lit up when she saw standing there, she ran to him and slapped him in the arm. "I thought I'd lost you" she said then pulled him into a hug. "Aren't you supposed to look different or something?" she asked. "Everyone keeps telling me about how you regenerate into a new person"

"No, I had no need to that not when I look like this" he said pointing to himself.

Donna raised her eyebrows "I don't know I think you could've done better" she replied smiling.

"Well now I have all my companions together…"

"Actually you have more than just us" Rose replied pressing a few buttons on the console and screen appeared in front of them showing them a control room where he saw Captain Jack Harkness sitting in the Captains seat. "Jack!" The Doctor said surprised to see him.

"Welcome back Doctor" Jack said smiling at him happy to see that he didn't change faces again.

"You're here too is that Torchwood with you?" The Doctor asked him looking at the other people in the room.

"Yes, mine and Rose's" He said winking at Rose. "Doctor I'd like you to meet Ianto Jones" he said putting his arm around him "and Gwen Cooper"

The Doctor looked at Gwen and then at Rose, she smiled at him knowing that he thought Gwen looked familiar too. "Gwen Cooper you said?"

"Yes" She replied smiling at the Doctor he was younger then she thought he would be.

"Do you come from an old Cardiff family by chance?"

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800's, why?" She replied confused as to why he was asking her that.

"No reason, I was just curious" he said smiling at Rose again.

Suddenly another screen popped up splitting the current screen in half, now he saw Mickey Smith staring at him.

"Mickey Smith!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, boss" Mickey replied

"Doctor!" he heard in the background and he had to do a double take when he saw who the voice belonged too.

"Sally Sparrow!" he said loudly "and Larry"

He looked at Rose "How many people are here?"

"I was looking for some and then we stumbled upon the rest"

"We have to finish this once and for all Doctor and I'm going to make sure of this time"

"Sarah Jane" he said with a huge grin on his face as her face appeared on the screen.

While he was talking to them he didn't notice all the solider that entered the room. He looked and saw Rose give orders to them.

"We have to find him, Davros before he kills more people" She told him.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna walked on the sidewalk looking at the destruction that the Daleks had caused. The streets were torn up, there was debris everywhere, the cars were cut in half by Dalek lasers and only a few building were left standing. Donna couldn't believe that this was her home, her country. The Daleks had to be stopped before they destroyed everything.

Rose had split them up into teams and gave them each some of her Torchwood teams to help them out. She walked through the mess without looking at it; she knew what it looked like. It looked like what her world did after the Daleks were done with it. Destroying historic landmarks meant nothing to her anymore, not if saved lives. They would set up their operations in those types of buildings thinking that the humans wouldn't destroy their own property. They were wrong. The government was mad at her for doing what she did, but Daleks left them alone after that. And they were now able to rebuild everything at least until the next war. She liked that part, it showed the other species out there that human race doesn't give up, that we just rebuild and keep on surviving.

The Doctor has seen worlds destroyed and erased from the universe including his own. He would not let the Daleks get Earth; he would not let the Daleks end the human race. He looked at Rose with her gun out in front of her. He hated seeing her like that _"Is that what you do, turn them into soliders"_ he heard Donnas' voice say in his head. Is that what he did? To Rose, to Martha? He wanted to show them the wonders of the universe and doing so he showed them war and then they became soldiers in those wars. He looked to Donna who was also carrying one of Rose's guns, she wasn't as comfortable as Rose, and would it take her just a few times to be just like them? He knew that both women walked with a purpose and that purpose was to survive. He couldn't be mad at them for that.

Rose held her fist up signaling them to stop. They heard the sounds of Daleks approaching; Rose leveled her gun and fired as soon as she saw the Daleks eye round the corner. The blue blasts brightened the darkness and they saw thousands of Daleks coming towards them. Rose was backing up still firing at them.

"Run!" The Doctor told them.

"Us Smiths got to stick together" Mickey told Sarah Jane as they walked through the corridor with his Torchwood team following behind them. This building they were in was destroyed in 2011 in his world, he remembered seeing its charred remains, the Daleks were using it store human prisoners, Rose was one of the prisoners. He knew whatever they did to her was bad enough for her to torch the place to the ground when she escaped with the survivors. They had trapped the Daleks inside with gasoline canisters and made them use their own blow-torches against them. That's right Daleks with blow torches! He had only seen the regular Daleks when they had the battle with the Cybermen ten years ago. Those were scary enough and then they found out that there were all kinds of Daleks and each of them much worse than the other.

Sarah Jane pushed the gun around her waist trying to find a comfortable spot for it. Which was impossible since it was a gun and she was uncomfortable around it. She was wearing an Alt-Torchwood uniform; she was dressed like a solider now. She knew it was a useful gun she knew that, it took the Daleks out with one hit, so she knew she didn't want to be without it. But she had grown up and didn't like guns anymore she'd rather try and solve the problem without resorting to violence but some species didn't have a conscience and would kill her without an ounce of emotion and the Daleks were one of those species. So a gun would be the only option she had and she was willing to use for that. She walked beside Mickey Smith who was not the Tin Dog anymore; he was a soldier, a leader and a Hero.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard in front of them as a laser shot through the wall. The corridor was smoky now and there was a big gash from one end to the other, the lights went out and they only had the dim white light of the emergency lighting. The explosion sent them to ground their uniform's force field protecting them from the debris that fell towards them. Then they heard the low whine of the Daleks charging up their lasers.

They walked into the room slowly guns drawn, it was empty. But in the middle set a huge grey machine, which they knew didn't belong there with the desks and chairs that were in thrown all over the room, some in pieces.

Jack walked up to the machine and pressed the button on his ear piece. "Were in, and it appears they were too, they left something here"

"What does it look like" Luke asked him from the Metis that was hovering around just outside of the Earth's atmosphere.

Jack pressed another button and took a picture of it and sent it the ship. He'd see what the group on the ship could make of them device while his team looked around some more. The Daleks had killed him last time he fought them, he would make sure that no one in his team was killed by them this time. He couldn't lose any more people. He looked at his brave Ianto walking around the room with his gun in front of him; he could see the fear in his eyes. Probably thinking back to what happened at Torchwood One, when the Cybermen came and killed almost everyone. He looked at Gwen whom stumbled upon them accidently because of her curious nature, he had tried to protect from this life but even the amnesia pill couldn't stop her from finding them. Now he was happy to have her by his side. Then there was Martha, Martha who walked the Earth to save it and only a handful of people knew about what she did.

Martha walked around the room; it used to be an ordinary room, an office before the Daleks destroyed it. Now she didn't know what it was now, only that there was a huge machine in the middle. She had met the Daleks in New York in the 1920's when they were capturing people and turning them into pig people. Then she heard the Doctor talk about them, the race that was at war with the Time Lords. Could they stop the Daleks, when the Time Lords couldn't? She thought to herself.

They all heard the sound at the same time; they turned around with their guns aimed at the door. they all fired blast after blast at the Daleks entering the room.

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I took so long on updating, I've had a bad case of writers block.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle.

* * *

**She is Returning Chapter 14 - The Battle Begins**

* * *

They ran until they found a building that was still standing. She presses the heat signature damper as they enter the building. They run into a room only to come face to face with five more Daleks protecting something. Rose fires her weapon before they have a chance to speak; she keeps firing at them long after they've been destroyed.

"ROSE!" The Doctor screams at her.

She turns around and he sees vengeance in her eyes and it scares him. "Rose" he says again and places his hand on her shoulder. She brings her gun down slowly he feels her shoulders go up and down from her heavy breathing. She calms down and The Doctor grabbed her hand gently. "What happened to you?" He asked sadly. Rose looked him in the eyes slowly and he saw so much pain in them, pain he did not want to see. The same pain he saw in his own eyes.

_Her body shook with pain as the jolt hit her; it felt like a million tiny fires burning all over her body. She crushed her teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain. She would not give them that satisfaction. Her body convulsed and everything went black. When she woke up it was completely dark she thought she was blind, but then realized that she was in a room with no light. She pulled herself up slowly wincing in pain from the electrical burns all over her body. She woke up again this time leaning against the wall. She had no idea how long she'd been out, still she could see nothing. Every so often they slid little bits of food and water through the slot in the door. She would wake up every now and then at the sound of screams in the rooms next to her, screams of her people and her team. Then it would be silent. They would suddenly open the door and shine bright lights blinding her eyes because they weren't used to the light. Then they would leave her again with a pounding headache causing her to lose her concentration so she couldn't think of plan to escape. She had no idea how long she'd been in there but then one day they opened the door and told her to come with them. She so weak from everything they've done to her and the light still blinded her so she couldn't fight back. She followed them with her closed and then she heard his voice, a voice that she would never forget. The voice that was behind all of this Davros!_

"They'd kill everyone around…they made me watch" Rose told him taking her eyes off him and staring straight ahead.

The Doctor closed his eyes and squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm sorry" he tells her. "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault" She says

"It is, I could've killed him before any of this happened, I had so many chances" he says sadly.

"No, you couldn't" She starts "That's not who you are, life matters to you, all life and it should. You believe everyone deserves a chance to be saved. Never lose that part yourself Doctor" She tells him.

Donna watched the exchange in the background, she had not used her gun yet because Rose would just start firing at Daleks the second she saw them. The look in her eyes was scary it was like they were on fire. She saw the Doctor too and he looked sad as he reached out to touch her. Donna watched them then they heard a beeping sound coming from the other room.

They went to investigate it, when they walked into the room they saw huge machines everywhere. They looked around and saw various screens and buttons with alien writing on them. They heard a sound from behind them, they turned around and saw a lone Dalek enter, he was the same height as the other Daleks but it had a black and gold trim with white bumps on its skirt. The eye stalk lit up when it talked and the voice sounded hollower then voices Donna had heard before. "What is that one, why is it different?" Donna asked backing up with the Doctor and Rose.

"That's the Dalek General" The Doctor replied with both his arms outstretched over Donna and Rose.

Mickey picked himself up off the ground. "Fall back" he tells them helping Sarah Jane to her feet. They all ran to the nearest hallway and hid behind it. Mickey looked around one end while Lt. Roba looked across from him. The Daleks started coming through the hall in the wall, their eye stalks spinning to see if the humans survived. Mickey signaled to Lt. Roba and they both started firing and ducking as the Dalek's lasers fired back at them. Mickey pulled back and flattened himself against the wall just in time as a laser almost took his face off.

They saw the Daleks start to retreat. The sudden silence was deafening. They all looked at each other wondering what happened. But that didn't last long as Mickey's eyes widened in horror, when he saw the energy cannon of the Dalek that came through next.

"What's that?" He heard Wilf say in his ear piece. "Special Weapons Daleks" he replied back and he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"They have Special Forces too?" Wilf said watching them enter on the screen. They were white with gold bumps with a grey dome top and red squares were the eye stalks of the regular Daleks usually were. "Do your weapons work against them?" He asked frantically.

"They damage them but they won't destroy them" Mickey replied. He ordered his team to start firing. The blasts of the lasers were making it difficult to see. Sarah Jane held her gun and was firing but they just kept coming at them like they were in no hurry. The ground shook and another hole was blasted through the wall right behind them. Mickey peeked through his eyes from his position on the ground and saw more come in, they were surrounded.

"Sorry to have to run, but this party is too hot for my liking" Jack said grabbing his team and pushing open the door on the side of them. They ran down hallway after hallway looking for an exit. They finally found one and Jack reached it first and pushed it open but stopped suddenly. He looked around, the darkened street was dead quite except for the crackling sparks of the street lamps. He saw the scorch marks on the poles and the glass littering the ground. He held out both his arms to keep the rest from going further outside.

The only sound they heard was heavy breathing and the beat of their own hearts. They looked out into the night; suddenly they were blinded by thousands of lights that seemed to be floating in the mid-air. With their hands acting as visors they watched as the lights came closer and they finally saw them.

"Those are black, why are they all black?" Ianto asked.

"Those are the Dalek field commanders, I'm seeing thousands don't try to engage them" he heard Martha's voice in his ear piece; he looked back and then remembered there were two Martha's.

"Then what do we do?" He asked her under his breath.

Jack looked at his team and they knew that those were much worse than ones they've encountered before. Jack nodded and they dropped their guns and raised their hands above their heads and waited. _This was definitely different then the Daleks usual mo._ Jack thought to himself.

Tbc….


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update this story real life got in the way and took up my time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle

* * *

**Ch 15: The Battle Begins Part 2**

* * *

They felt something hit them and when they woke up they were all standing inside some kind of force field holding cell. Martha looked around saw that everyone else was captured too. They were all standing in a line in a few feet apart from each other. They looked around at each other, than watched as the doors in front of them opened. It was dark but they could see what looked like a blue light floating in the air.

"It's so good of you to finally join the fight Doctor, I was beginning to think you were just going lie about for all it" the voice said.

Sarah Jane stepped back in fear as she watched Davros appear in front of her.

"Davros" The Doctor said horrified. Rose had told him it was Davros, but he didn't want to believe it. He killed Davros in the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysiem. He watched as his command ship flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child.

"Yes, it's been a long time, Time Lord. I was hoping you would be awake for this, now you can witness the end of your precious earth and its pathetic species."

"It doesn't have to be this way Davros" He said.

"The Daleks are the only supreme beings that deserve to live in the universe." Davros replied rolling over to stand in front of the Doctor.

"Deserve, what makes you think that you deserve anything" Rose said to him angrily.

"Ah, General Tyler I expected you to follow us through to this world, you think you defeated us on your universe" He laughed "You didn't win, you were just practice, nothing can defeat the Daleks we are supreme, we are perfect"

He then turned to Sarah Jane Smith. She stood her ground and held her head up high as he rolled closer to her. "It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?" Davros said coldly to her.

"I've learned to fight since then. You will not win this" Sarah Jane told him staring directly into his cold dead eyes.

Davros rolled back and opened the windows of the ship and turned towards the Doctor. ""Welcome to my new empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should witness the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator the Dalek race."

"Then why are you stuck in the basement of this ship?" The Doctor said to him. "I don't think you're running the show, your nothing but a…a pet, yes that's it you're the Daleks pet" He said with a smile.

"You are wrong Doctor, I had to start from scratch and I've created a new race of Daleks, gave myself to them. Quite literally, each one grown from a cell of my own body." He said ripping open his leather suit to reveal his rotten, emaciated form, his ribs and heart visible.

Donna and Martha look away in disgust.

He rolled back over the Doctor. "You destroyed my other children Doctor and now I have you and all of your companions all lined up in a neat little row" He said laughing manically. "There's no one out there to help you now. Your children of time are all here with me. You see this device" He said holding up a small thin machine with a screen on it. "I invented it; it can track Huon energy anywhere in the universe, so anyone that's ever traveled with you shows up like blip on the radar Doctor."He laughed. "Your ship, your Tardis made them all easy targets"

The Doctor looked down sadly. Rose looked at him.

"Doctor, it was my fault" she told him not wanting him to shoulder the guilt this too. "I was the one that gathered us all up and it made it easier for him to find us"

Davros laughed at them and went to a control panel and pressed some buttons. "But first I want all you to have good seats for this." He told them "Behold... the apotheosis of my genius, Doctor. Ready the Reality bomb"

A holographic screen displaying lowers in front of them . A Supreme Daleks voice can be heard "Testing calibration of Reality Bomb. Firing in ten rels - nine, eight, seven..."

They all looked on horror; they were stuck unable to do anything as they watched people being led on to a platform.

"...two, one, zero." The voice continued.

The room with the people brightens as a white glow engulfs them, turning them into atoms from head to toe. The companions watch with revulsion and sadness as the people dissolve into nothing. Rose and the Doctor stare straight at Davros with anger in their eyes.

Suddenly the ship shakes violently and some of the consoles start sparking from the impact. Davros looks out the window to see he's surrounded by ships.

Jack laughs "You may have found the ones that traveled in the Tardis, but you didn't find us all" He said as the last hit from the ships shorted out the force fields. They were all free from the holding cells.

"The Doctor has touched more lives than you can ever imagine, people that have met him just once or heard his name or stories about him will help us destroy you" Martha continued

"That's the thing about the human race, we keep on surviving" Mickey added with a tilt of his head.

Davros just looks at them and then the ships. "It doesn't matter every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out - structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." He says gleefully. "People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, and every single corner of creation. I'm destroying reality itself!"

The room started to fill with Daleks and they were surrounded and unarmed.

Davros held his arms out "We are the supreme beings of this planet now!" He yelled into the air.

"But you not" Rose said calmly as the ship shakes and more counsels explode. Davros's cold eyes bore into hers.

"You are just like us, deep down you are made of atoms and particles just like every one of us and atoms that can be separated and turned in to dust. " Rose bowed her head and when she raised it again her brown eyes were gold and burning brightly. "Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies."

Rose what are you doing?" The Doctor asked her. He was in shock, this was impossible he took the Time Vortex out of her.

"What you can't do, my Doctor" Rose said looking at him.

"Rose!"

Tbc…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle

* * *

Ch 16

**The Battle Ends**

* * *

"What's going on, what's happening to her?" Martha and Donna both looked at Rose in shock, as the golden light curled around her.

"Bad Wolf" Mickey said joining them.

"Did you know about this, Jack?" Martha asked. "Jack?" She said again when he didn't answer.

A Dalek aims for Jack and Martha screams his name once more, she steps back as Jack finally looks up at her and his eyes were full of the same light as Rose's. The beam reaches him and he holds his hand up and the beam dissolves into dust. "We are never alone" Rose and him say together.

The holographic screen that was still lowered turned on suddenly. "Ianto Jones here, is anyone there?" he says with Gwen standing beside him.

"Ianto!" Martha screamed his name "Gwen!"

"Martha Jones" Ianto said letting out a sigh of relief at seeing that they were all still alive. From above in the ships they could see what was happening to the human race below. "Is my Donna there?" came Wilf's worried voice through the speakers.

"Yes, yes they are all there" Ianto replied back to him. "Jack?" Ianto says confused when he sees that Jack standing still with the golden light shining from his eyes. He looks at Gwen.

"What is this? Who are they?" said the Supreme Dalek who had come into the room. He turned to Davros "You said we had them all, why are those pathetic beings talking to us?"

"They are nothing, destroy them!" Davros yells

They watch as sparks start flying in the room where Ianto and Gwen were standing. They see them run to different consoles pushing buttons while trying to stand up right as their ship rocks violently from the blasts from the Dalek ships. Sarah Jane points as they watch as a yellow beam of light streaks across the sky and one of the Dalek ships explodes.

"You cannot destroy all Dalek ships" The Supreme Dalek says to them.

"No, but we will go out fight'en to the end" Gwen says as the screen goes black.

"This war ends now, I am the destroyer" Rose and Jack say ___simultaneously, t_heir voice melting together as one. They both held their hands up and the Daleks started dissolving. They started turning into golden dust all over the universe in every universe. The humans, the aliens and the other beings looked around confused as they watched the golden particles float up into the sky.

The Doctor watched too, the he looked to Rose and Jack then to Davros. He watched Davros raise his hand and he saw the blue bolt run out of it as if it were in slow motion.

"ROSE!!" He screamed her name as the bolt hit her right in the chest she flew backwards in the air and crashed into the wall with a sickening thud and fell to the floor. He ran to her to and picked her head up. "Rose" he says, her eyes are open he sees her mouth his name and then the gold in her eyes start to fade away until her eyes are back to her original brown. She stares into his eyes and her head falls to the side and she's still.

"NO!!!!" he screamed "Rose!" Tears start rolling down his cheeks, his heart beats increase and he looked over at Davros who was laughing manically at his destruction.

Martha ran to Jack who had also slumped to the floor. "Jack!"

Jack suddenly takes a huge intake of breath as his eyes snap open. "Rose" is the first thing he says. Mickey runs over to help Martha lift him up. He sees The Doctor cradling Rose in his lap as he quietly says her name over and over again. The rest of them are terrified. There was still more than a hundred Daleks still left in the ship with them.

Davros manic laughing continues. "Supreme Dalek turn the Reality Bomb to full power, destroy…everything"

The Supreme Dalek rolled over and with its suction arm pressed the button and the companions watched helplessly as they saw the machine rise to full power, they waited and nothing happened. The Dalek pressed more buttons and the screens came on again. The rooms appeared but there were no people in them they were empty. "I do not understand"

"Of course you don't you pepper pot, there's no one left for you to hurt" Jackie Tyler said as her face appeared on the screen. Cheering could be heard from Luke and Alan in the background.

"Where did the people go?" Donna asked.

"You should thank you grandfather for that" Sally said as she stood next to Jackie. "He came up with a brilliant plan" Larry continued. "That saved us all, a reverse parachute beam!" he says smiling

Donna smiled at the sound of that, and then looked down as she looked towards the Doctor still holding on to Rose's lifeless body.

The Doctor looks at Rose one last time and lays her head gently on the ground. He stands up picks up Jack's defabricator. Davros is too busy trying to get the people back to notice him. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and uses it to accelerating the power feeds. He points it at Davros. Davros had killed Rose and he felt a part of himself die with her. He looked to her lifeless body and felt the rage rise up inside of him. He looked to his companions, all of them. They would not judge for him for doing it. He made them into soldiers willing to whatever it takes to insure the human race does not suffer. His hand hovered over the button; the tiny red button was all he had press to to end this. To kill the being that had killed Rose.

Tbc…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle

* * *

Ch 17

**Born in Flames**

* * *

Jack, Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Donna looked at the Doctor with the gun in his arms. Davros turned around and saw the Doctor standing there. "You can't kill me Doctor, you don't kill. You always want to save everyone, but you couldn't save her" He said pointing to Rose's body. "You won't kill me" he said again and laughed.

Jack looked the companions and they followed him to the Dalek's main console. Jack pressed his hand to his ear "Luke, do you copy"

"Yes" the boy answered.

"I'm going to send you some schematics; can you find a way to reverse the effects?"

"I'll try, is my Mum all right?"

"Yes, she is" Sarah Jane answered. "Luke I'm so proud of you"

"I know" he replied and got to work. He came back seconds later. "Got it" he told them. "You see the four levers on the side?" he asks.

"Yes" they all reply

"You need to pull them up at the same time, that will cause a internalized synchronous back feed reversal. So it's very important you do it at the exact same time"

Martha looked at all of them, "All right, let's end this" The companions each go to a lever. They look at each other and pull up.

One by one the Daleks start exploding. Until Davros is the only one left. Jack grins at Sarah Jane. "That's quite a boy you got there"

Sarah Jane smiles in return.

Donna ran over to the Doctor and he looks at her. There's just one now, just Davros. Could he kill one to save the many? "I'll give you one chance" he says to Davros.

"Never" He says holding his hand up getting ready to shoot. Donna looks into his eyes and places her hand over his. Just like Pompeii they press down together. Davros goes up in flames.

The gun drops and clatters to the floor. He stands there staring as the flames start to die out. He walks over to Rose, but is stopped short when he hears the familiar whooshing sound of the Tardis. How did the Tardis get here? He asks himself, he didn't call for it. But here it was materializing right on top of Rose or rather she was disappearing into it. "Rose" he called out "What are you doing?" he asked his ship.

They all cover their eyes has a blinding gold light of the Time Vortex covers the Tardis. The Doctor tries to peak through his eyes but the light is too bright. Just as fast it came the light disappears and the Tardis stands there silent. They slowly open their eyes and stare at it. The Doctor moves towards it and both doors swing open in the doorway stands Rose.

The Doctor looks at her and she looks at him. A huge smile spreads across both their faces. They run to each other, holding one another in a tight embrace. "Rose" he whispers in her ear. "Doctor" She says in his.

He pulls away slightly still holding on to her. "I thought I lost you" She smiles at him. "I don't understand I took the Time Vortex out of you" he says to her.

"You did, well part of it anyway" She replies and looks behind her at the Tardis. "When we saw the whole of Time and Space, we saw this happening. I didn't remember because you did take that part out. But the Tardis didn't forget, so it left some of it in. Because Bad Wolf was still needed"

"You were needed to lead me here" he finishes

"I was needed to lead us all here" Rose says. "Bad Wolf said the Time War ends only we didn't mean then. You know how it is with time, it never runs in a straight line" she says smiling.

"I do" he says smiling back.

"Now it's over" she says strongly.

"And…is it gone too?" He asks

"Yes, I'm just me again…just"

He pulls her close once again and looks into her eyes. "Rose Tyler" he says with a smile. She looks at him and nods. "I love you" and he brings his lips to hers.

They were all standing in the Tardis now, every single one of the people that helped save the universe, multiple universes. He looked down at his hand that was holding on to Rose's; he looked up and smiled at her. "This Reverse Parachute beam, what is it?" the Doctor asks.

Alan turned around from admiring the ship "Well, Wilf was telling us about his days a paratrooper for the National Service and he told us about an operation that he went on In WWII" Alan began "We picked up a transmission from Davros' ship, he was talking about how he had all the humans and to begin the testing"

"So he didn't know about us" Maria piped in as she ran in with Luke after they had run around the ship, amazed at how big it was.

"A full on airborne attack was out of the question" Ianto told them mesmerized by the tubes of light going up and down in the middle console.

"But those tin heads would never expect an airborne rescue" Wilf said with a smile.

"So we went to work building a devise that would work the opposite of a parachute, instead of bringing people down it would encase the people in a force field and bring them up to one of the medical ships that arrived from the Alt-Universe." Sally and Larry finished excitedly.

"It was simple really" Luke started up. "Alt-Torchwood ships are controlled by three primary main processing cores cross linked with a melacortz and fourteen kiloquad interface modules. We hooked the core element up to Mr. Smith's nanoprocessor units and he arranged them into twenty-five bilateral kelicals with twenty of those units being slaved to the central mainfram terminal. .."

"The isopalavial interface controls the main firomactral drive unit. So all we had to figure out is…" The Doctor started talking with Luke now.

"That the a kiloquad capacity is a function of the square root of the intermix ratio times the sum of the plasma injector quotient" The Doctor finished for him. "Brilliant!" He smiled.

"That's my son" Sarah Jane smiled proudly. The Doctor beamed at her.

"Did any of you get a word that?" Donna asked them. They all started laughing, and then they got down to introducing themselves to each other. The Doctor smiled he didn't think that he's ever had this many people in his ship before and the Tardis seemed to love it as well.

"Oi, don't touch that!" the Doctor tells a blonde ten year old boy. Who just looks up at him and smiles.

"Tony Tyler, you will listen to the Doctor" Jackie says walking over to her son.

He shakes his head and laughs. He was just like his sister. He looks over at two other children trying to teach Donna how to speak Martian. Mickey Smith a father, he thinks to himself. Then he looks to Martha and Martha that were looking each other over.

"Told you, now you know how I felt" Mickey says to his wife from across the room. Jackie was asking him what happened on the Dalek ship.

"YOU DIED!" Jackie's screamed at the top of her lungs, while dragging Tony over to Rose. Rose looked at Mickey who just avoided eye contact with her and was pretending a spot on the floor was very interesting.

"I did, but I'm still here" Rose said trying to reassure her mother. "But you still died" Jackie repeated. Rose pulled her mother into a hug. "But I'm still here, not dead"

"Yea, she's a zombie now" Tony says.

Jackie looked horrified.

"Not helping" Rose said to her brother and ran her hand through his hair messing it up. "He's joking, Mum; I'm not a zombie either. I'm Rose the same Rose I've always been"

"And that's a good thing?" Tony says smiling. Rose stares at her brother and he stares back daring her to make a move.

"Siblings, what can you do with them" Martha walks up to Rose. Rose nods her head in agreement. "I've got a brother and a sister" Martha tells her. "I can see why he missed you so much"

"I didn't want him to be alone" Rose says "And I'm happy to see that he found someone like you and Donna" She said as they looked over at Donna gazing at Jack. They laughed and went to join them.

Tbc…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She is Returning

Summary - Rose Tyler returns home and is reunited with The Doctor but first she has to gather together his former companions to join him for the final battle

* * *

Ch 18

**Every End has a New Beginning.**

* * *

They dropped Sarah Jane off at her car and said their goodbyes to Luke, Maria and Alan who were all chatting excitingly as they got in the car.

"It was good to see you again" Sarah Jane tells Rose.

"You too" Rose replies hugging her.

The Doctor smiles, Sarah Jane holds her arms out to him and he hugs her tightly."You're never alone, you know that now don't you?" she asks him.

He nods and smiles. "Goodbye Sarah Jane"

"Goodbye Doctor" she says and gets in car and he waves at them as her car backs up and they all wave back at him. He watches until her car disappears down the street.

* * *

_The next stop was the Torchwood Hub. _

They walk out onto the pavement looking at the people milling about like it was any ordinary day. "With everything that's happened people can still walk around like nothing happened" Martha says to them.

"That's the thing with humans if they don't understand something it's easier to pretend it never happened. It's a defense mechanism" The Doctor tells her.

"Gwen, Ianto, thank you for taking care of my ships" Rose says to them.

"My pleasure" Ianto say tilting his head.

Rose walks over to Martha. "It was nice to meet you Martha Jones"

"It was nice to finally meet you" Martha replies back "Course you are already knew another me, which is still very weird" Martha says smiling at how strange it sounds.

"You never quite get used to it" Rose says smiling.

"Are you staying here with them?" The Doctor asks when Martha stands in front of him.

"Yea, I think so" She replies walking over to stand next to Jack. "We get our fill of aliens here on earth; I think I should be here to protect it"

Jack brings Rose into a big bear hug. Happy to see that all sadness he saw in her before was not as strong. For those few moments when he was Bad Wolf with her he felt the weight of the world in his head and it was painful and depressing.

"Doctor" he says

"Captain" the Doctor replies.

Jack brings his hand up in a salute. Martha, Gwen and Ianto do the same. The Doctor and Rose salute back.

"Why do you keep staring at me" Gwen asked the Doctor.

"You're very brave, just like your ancestor" he replies

"What was that supposed to mean?" Gwen asks Jack as they ride the elevator down to their headquarters. Jack just shrugs his shoulders and smiles at her.

_The Tardis materialized in front of __Sparrow and Nightingale Antiquarian Books and Rare DVD's_.

As soon as they were out in the street Larry hugged the Doctor. "Thank you!" he says grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome" the Doctor says back to him.

"Sally Sparrow" The Doctor says to her smiling.

"It's nice to have properly met you again" she says smiling up at him and then grabbing onto Larry's hand.

"We were in space, actually outer space, Sally!" Larry says as they walked into their shop.

"Yea, because that was the biggest thing that happened to us" Sally says closing the door.

The Doctor smiles at Rose and Donna as he begins to press and hit the controls on his ship. "Next stop Parallel Earth" He says pushing the lever up.

_The TARDIS materializes on the sand just like before._

Jackie walks out of the Tardis first. "Norway, bloody Norway. You couldn't have dropped us off somewhere else" she says staring straight into the Doctor eyes.

"This was the beach I first met you" Donna says to Rose who came up stand beside her.

"It is, it's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden" Rose tells her "Translates into Bad Wolf Bay"

Donna looks at Rose and nods her head. "Makes sense then"

"This looks exactly like our world" Wilf says walking out of the Tardis and looking around at the beach he was standing on.

"This does, if you go into the city it won't" Jackie replies.

"Do you have flying cars!" Wilf says getting excited.

"No, we don't have any cars"

"How do you get around then?" he asks curious.

"Teleportation" Mickey replies to him. "Don't go into the water!" Mickey yells as he runs after his kids with Martha.

"Really?" he smiles

"Yes and the next teleport station is miles away" She says looking angrily at the Doctor. He just shrugs in return.

"What are we doing here?" Rose asks.

"I brought you home" He says to her.

"This was never my home, don't you understand" She says "You were my home, the Tardis is my home"

The Doctor walks up to Rose. "You understand that when we close the Rift, there's no going back. You won't be able to see your mother, brother or Pete ever again"

Rose looks him in the eyes. "I know"

"Are you prepared to give them up for me?" he asks. "What I told you before still applies"

"I'd rather die with you, then without you" She says to him looking at her family standing on the beach with her.

"So your leaving then" Mickey says walking up to her, knowing what finding the Doctor would mean for her.

"Yes"

"I figured you would" he says and they pull each other into a tight hug.

"Captain Jones" Rose says saluting her.

"General Tyler" Martha says back. "It was pleasure serving under you"

They smile and Rose hugs her. She then bends down to say good bye to Ricky and Vicki.

"Good Luck" they both say. As Rose walks over to her mother, who bows her head then looks up at her. "I always knew you'd leave one day and when you started traveling with the Doctor I thought I'd never see you again" She starts to sniffle. "I was brought across to another universe to be with the man that I love" She says and they both have tears coming down now. "So I will understand if you want to go across to another universe to be with the man that you love" Rose falls into her mother's arms. Rose suddenly remembers something and pulls away and reaches into her pocket and pulls out a necklace with crystal on it.

"What's that?" Jackie asks her daughter.

"It's called…well I don't know what to call it" she thinks for a minute. "I hadn't really figured that part out. I made it one day in the lab or rather Bad Wolf did."

"What is it?" she asks again

"It's a dimension communicator"

"Why don't you just call it that" Tony says to her with a smirk on his face.

"All right, then" Rose says as she turns to look at her brother. "It works sort of like a mobile, you think my name and it will connect to me." She looks at the Doctor "It won't hurt the walls of universe since its sending pronon energy" She continues "If I don't answer you can leave a video message and when I get I will contact you" Rose placed the necklace around her mother's neck and took out hers to put around her own neck. "Bad Wolf must've seen this too" she pauses "It won't be the same as seeing me"

"I know sweetheart, all I want for you is for you to be happy and you weren't happy here and you never would be" She brings Rose into a hug again. "I love you Rose" She holds onto the necklace. "This was better then what I had before, because I will still be able to see what you are up too. Thank you"

"I love you too mum" Rose says "And I love you" She says messing up her brother's hair then bringing him into a hug. "I'll miss you"

"Does this mean I get all your stuff" Tony says.

Rose smiles at him. "Yes, you can have my stuff"

"Not the weapons" Jackie pipes up

"Aww!" Tony says

"What is with you lot and fighting"

"I'll miss you Rose" Tony says looking down at the sand. "I'm sure you'll find ways to annoy me on the…dimension communicator"

"Take care of her, Doctor" Jackie says to him.

"I will" he tells her sincerely.

Wilf, Donna and the Doctor walk back into the Tardis as Rose says the last goodbyes to her family. She takes a deep breath turns around and follows them in.

_The home of Donna Noble. _

Sylvia was enjoying a nice cup of tea when she felt a sudden gust of wind across her face accompanied by a loud whooshing sound. She was sitting on the couch with the cup half way to her mouth when a blue box appeared in front of her.

"Hi, Mum" Donna says walking out.

"Donna?" she says confused.

"Sylvia, dear how are you" Wilf says taking the cup from his daughter and placing it on the table.

"What do you think you're doing coming here like that, with that" She says to the Doctor as he walks out and pointing wildly at the Tardis.

"It's too bad we didn't come here earlier, there was someone you'd probably get along with" He says to her.

"Never mind that, Sylvia, We saved the world" Wilf tells her excitedly. "I've never done anything like that, it was amazing"

"Well, you can come with us…if you want…for one trip" He says to Wilf.

"Really!" He says his face lighting up. "To an alien planet?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we can find one"

"Dad, you are not seriously thinking of going with him?" Sylvia turns to him in shock.

"Sylvia, honey. I've said there was life out there among the stars and no one believed me. But now I've actually been up there among the stars." He says holding on to her shoulders. "This old man still has the need for adventure in him" He says smiling. "It's just one trip, right?" he asks the Doctor.

"Right, one trip, perfectly safe" He says grinning at Sylvia.

His two companions raise their eye brows towards him as they walk up the plank to the Tardis. He turns to face Wilf as he closed the doors. "Well I can't promise safety, but I can promise it will be exciting" He says with a grin.

* * *

They open the Tardis doors to see the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. A rich smell of aromatic plants hit them as they walked further outside. "Welcome to Edonia, the garden planet" The Doctor said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes letting the sweet smell fill his senses. This was paradise.

Wilf looked around at the planet and it looked like the grass was a permanent rich green and that the leaves of the trees firmly attached the supple branches. Exotic flowers and plants covered were every where. "This place looks like it has every single kind of tree and plant you could think off"

"It does" the Doctor answered.

"Welcome travelers" Said a voice from behind them. Wilf turned around and widened his eyes as he saw a being standing before him made entirely of leaves. Donna grabbed onto her grandfather's arm smiling at his amazement.

"I am called Selaginella" the leaf being tells them.

"Hello there, Selaginella" The Doctor says to her. "I'm the Doctor and this Wilfred, Donna and Rose" he says pointing each of them out.

"Rose, that is a pretty name" Selaginella says to her. "We have many Roses here"

"Thank you" Rose says smiling.

"Please enjoy yourselves" the leaf being said and bowed her head and walked away.

"That leaf was just talking to us" Wilf said confused yet with a huge smile on his face.

"They are called the Lycopodiophyta's" The Doctor tells him "They are one of the oldest living species in the Kingdom of Plantae"

"Are they like Jabe, then?" Rose asks, talking about the tree they met on Platform One on their very first trip together.

The Doctor smiles at her. "Jabe's species are the ancestors of this" The Doctor says holding his arms out.

"Who's Jabe?" Donna asks Rose.

"A tree we met"

"Oh, that's nice" Donna replies smiling.

Wilf starts running out into the field and the rest follow him. They stopped when they came to a Palace made of dark oak columns. A waterfall was rushing down the center of it and exotic plants covered almost every inch of the building. A path of cypress trees and palms led the way to the entrance. So they walked towards the garden Palace. As they got closer they saw underneath the canopy of plants and trees were various spaceships parked in neat little rows with a sign in front that said "Visitor Parking" The Doctor noticed a red space shuttle and didn't know why he would. So he just shook his head and continued following his companions.

They entered a room full of various creatures and beings standing in front of the trees and holding their hands out and fruit would drop right into their open palm. "Ooh Alien fruit" Wilf said with a smile. "Can we eat some?"

"Please" says another Lycopodiophyta that was standing near the door.

Rose and Donna smiled at each other as Wilf ran to one of the trees and held his hand out. He nearly jumped for joy when a piece of fruit fell down in his hand.

The Doctor still had a strange feeling in his gut. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a strange one. But they continued on their way. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a blond woman with her back towards them eating a square pinkish colored fruit. He stopped and stared at the back of her head. She turned around and smiled at him.

"What!" The Doctor says out loud as he stepped backwards and Donna grabbed onto his arm. They both looked on in shock. Rose looked at them wondering what was going on.

"Hello, dad!"

The End.


End file.
